Blood Lust
by Curious-George5498
Summary: It was the way that a field of flowers had grown on Bankotsu's, of all people's, grave that made Inuyasha uneased. But the fact that they all withered on that day 7 years later told Inuyasha something was definitley wrong. SANBAN. Sequal 2 The F. of O. L.
1. Cast off the Crutch that Kills the Pain

Heh…I'm…baaakkkkk

I shall always listen to suggestions. So even if you think yours is stupid, I don't care, say it anyway! It might flick something and help me get an idea! Yay! And then you'll get cookies and credit! Yay!

PSS: The summary AND the title are temporary. I don't want to give ANYTHING away, because I hope my twist will catch ya by surprise. (If you think my twist is making Bankotsu come back—YOU'RE WRONG! Way too obvious.)

Please tell me how you think!

PSSS: I'm starting Chapter Names now, yay! This shall be an extra long Prologue, just to start yall off with knowledge!

PSSSS: Half of this shall explain some events that happened at the end of the last chapter of 'The Fight of Our Lives'. (Which i THANK YOU ALL for reading and supporting! Woo! Over 150 reviews! Amazing!)

PSSSSS: With this extended prologue--i hope to explain 'Sango-dono's' everyday life. (Hehe, an Allusion!)

ENJOY

* * *

"Kagome!" She hit the tree with a sickening crack. It was almost an unbelievable sight…as if her body had somehow turned into a doll and slammed against the tree. Soon after, her frail body became limp and she slid to the ground.

He tried to stand…but it was excruciating…the pain…

Taking a look at his stomach, he was reminded at how deeply cut it really was. His haori was soaked from the rip and the liquid was stretching through the surrounding fabric. His blood was making a mess. "B-bastard!" he cried out weakly as he squinted through one eye. One clawed hand tried to push himself up—but it was hopeless as his other hand was adding pressure to his wound.

Before he knew it, things turned black and he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard was a woman's voice screaming in pain…

* * *

Inuyasha woke up suddenly and sat up. This was the third time this has happened. Memories lingering in his sleep. He let out the breath that seemed to be stuck in his throat, slowly easing his adrenaline-filled heart. 

Drenched in sweat, he decided to take a mid-night walk. Night winds always seemed to calm him. Roughly jerking his head to the left, Inuyasha heard the crack of his neck, then again when he turned his head to the right. He pushed off the futon lazily, inhaling the night into his nostrils.

He made sure to keep quiet, knowing Shippou was becoming more alert over the years.

Sighing, he ran a clawed hand through his hair, slightly brushing his dog-ears. He made it out of the room and outside before he habitually started to pick at his claws. After Naraku had died, he hadn't had as much intense fighting anymore, and he became more nervous and a little paranoid.

But he hadn't even noticed the sound of his claws scraping against each other as his mind began to wander to his 'dream'. The picture of Kagome hitting the tree he was so familiar with rushed into his mind once again. Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried to forget. It was about 7 years ago he had made a wish on the Shikon Jewel…he wondered what in the world had made him wish to keep Kagome here. All she did was whine… 'Baka.' He thought, shaking his head once again. Sometimes it made him feel better to think that way, though he knew he was sworn to keep her safe—whether it was his promise or his heart telling him to do so.

Taking a seat wherever he was standing, Inuyasha thought back to that dream.

'Kagura…'

That day…it would never be forgotten to him. When he had woken from his state of unconsciousness, Sango was there. He hadn't seen her in a couple of years, and was surprised to see her so suddenly. When she told him what had happened, the guilt was so painful.

"Keh. You didn't have to step in front of me like that, Kagura…" He muttered to himself.

He wondered when he would finally be able to let this go.

* * *

"…Inuyasha?" 

His ears perked to the sound of his name.

"Oi! Inuyasha!"

"AYAH—" The sudden feeling of being tackled jump-started Inuyasha. "What the…Taro?"

Said boy got off of the cranky Hanyou. Standing on his own, the boy smiled widely. "Ohayo!"

"…Ohayo?" Looking around, Inuyasha realized he had fallen asleep. Rubbing his head, Inuyasha snorted. "Kuso…"

(A/N: Ohayo is Jap for Good Morning. (I think.) And Kuso is Damn it.)

"Where's Shippou-kun?" The boy asked in a sing-song voice. Inuyasha wondered how he got so hyped up in the morning.

"First of all," Inuyasha stood up, glaring down at the boy he had only met twice before. "How the hell did you get here?"

The 7-year-old happily pointed to Kirara behind him. "Okaasan sent me here!"

"Why?"

Shrugging, Taro turned and started walking towards the hut Inuyasha usually slept in. "I dunno. She said to go to you and Kagome for a while or something. She'd get me later."

'Heh'…Inuyasha smirked, 'Getting tired of him already, Sango?' He would have laughed aloud if one thought hadn't hit him so hard all of a sudden.

"Naniiii? --!" Inuyasha's eyes bulged. "I'm no babysitter!"

Tugging on the golden-eyed man's hand, Taro pouted. "Let's play tag! Please!"

"Tck! Yeah right!"

Taro pulled his hand back and crossed his arms. "And why not?"

Inuyasha was about to pull his hair out. This kid was so emotionally deranged! One moment he's giddy, the next he's got an attitude! 'I wonder if he picked this up from Sango…'

"Well, no matter." He raised his eyebrows and walked away slowly before Inuyasha could respond. Inuyasha noticed it was very Miroku-like. "I don't really think you'll be needing this anyway." Taro casually swung Tetsusaiga through his hands.

"AH!" Inuyasha grabbed the side of his pants, expecting to feel the wood of his sheath…but instead he felt the cloth of his pants. "DAMN IT, TARO!"

He giggled before running off, automatically starting a game of tag.

Inuyasha grunted, chasing after him. If Taro picked anything up, it was Miroku's stealing and trickery abilities.

Of course, Taro was no match for Inuyasha's demonic speed. Inuyasha smirked as the tip of his claw touched Taro's robes.

"Almost—GYAH—"

"OSUWARI!"

After Inuyasha successfully fell through the ground, Taro looked over his shoulder to see the familiar face of Kagome.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome's irritated look smeared into a shocked one. "TaroYuki?" Before she knew it Taro had run up to her, clasping his small arms around her waist.

Kagome laughed, ruffling his hair. The first time she met him, she noticed how clingy he was. He always gave hugs, and even tackled Inuyasha every time he saw him, even if he's only met him twice before.

"Hey TaroYuki! How are you?"

He had grown since the last time she met him, and he was already tall for his age. He had adorned light blue eyes, but they seemed to have lightened even more since she remembered, giving them a grey hue. His hair was dark black, and was pulled into a high ponytail, while Miroku's bang style lingered on his son's forehead. His attire was much like Inuyasha's, except the sleeves cut off at his elbows, and they were a variety of dark colors. He carried around a sack that, Kagome had figured out, held his Demon Slayer outfit. She wondered how well his training with Sango has gotten. What could he do…?

Once Taro shrugged casually, she noticed Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in his small hand. "Did you…"

"Yup! And it was easy too!" Taro handed her the sword and laughed. "Grabbed it while I tackled the mutt!" He smiled as he jerked a thumb in Inuyasha's direction. Suddenly, he felt a clawed hand grab his shoulder from behind.

"Stupid…brat!" The Hanyou heaved. Inuyasha's grasp released on Taro once Kagome gave him back his sword. "You're just like your dad, kid."

Taro smiled, "Yup!"

Inuyasha faltered, "Gah—no I mean—"

"I'm gonna be just like him when I grow up!" With that, Taro ran to the hut, wondering where Shippou was.

Kagome sweat-dropped, "Is that really a good thing?"

* * *

It was night now, and Sango had to read by candlelight. Kirara was purring by her feet. She turned the page, sighing. 

'I'm not exactly sure if this is even possible…but I heard someone had done it before.'

Due to the silence she realized it was after all, a good idea to send Taro away. He would've probably successfully stolen it by now, and ask what she was doing with this sort of book. She knew he arrived safe and sound, since Kirara came back happily.

Turning another page, Sango knew she wouldn't be able to find the thing she was looking for. Besides, it was only a rumor. With that thought, she shut the book and blew out the flame on the candle.

Sliding off her bed, she sat on the floor beside Kirara. Sango started to habitually pet her fur.

"I miss him, Kirara." She muttered, broken. Her head sank so that her chin barely touched her chest bone and her hair fell to the sides of her cheek. Sango back was slumped as she slowly brought her knees up. "7 years. 7 years, Kirara. I'm still wandering around hopelessly thinking there's a way to bring him back."

Tears.

"I'm so pathetic." Sango mumbled as she slammed her fist into the ground. She laughed bitterly, shaking her head as her mouth tasted the salt of her tears.

The taijiya had looked all around her barely restored village for answers. Instead, she was given books, to find the answers herself. People began to think she had lost it—it was no secret to her. Hearing things her ears were never meant to hear, Sango began to spend a lot of time on her own, of course with Taro as well. But she no longer went on day missions with fellow Demon Slayers. She went by herself, or with her small group—but that was on occasion. Two other people besides Kirara and Taro rarely came along side Sango when she hunted. Those two people, of course, were recognized for their strength, but for Sango—their companionship.

Being the one who regained her village, Sango was recognized as the strongest. Sometimes authority and power seemed to separate you form the rest, and she knew it. Sango had always through people had been sided for being different—in a negative way, not the positive.

Along those 7 years of misfortune, the female had willed herself to become stronger… on the outside, that is. In the inside the broken woman felt herself deteriorate slowly. Sometimes she would hide it, other times she didn't. But to think back to the books 'Sango-dono' had received, she wondered what else the people thought about her. They had only given the books out of respect…right?

Sango guessed she could understand their feelings if someone had come up to her and asked her how to bring back someone from the dead. It probably was an interesting question to be asked.

Engulfing the solitude of her room, she suddenly found herself closing her eyes. Sango let the tears on her cheeks dry by themselves as forced sleep started making her drowsy. She hadn't slept naturally in the longest time.

"I'll come to you tomorrow…Bankotsu."

* * *

It wasn't the best of mornings, but Taro had seen worse. The skies were grey and the clouds were puffy, giving the atmosphere a lethargic feeling. Maybe that's why he had trouble waking up in the morning. 

Currently, he was sitting at the table, his hands cupping the warm cup of tea. Only Kagome made tea in the morning, which made him relax and feel welcome.

Inuyasha wasn't here though, and when he asked why, Kagome only shrugged her shoulders before biting into her breakfast.

Shippou was sitting beside Taro, also munching on his breakfast. It was quiet when he and Shippou didn't have Inuyasha to aggravate.

"So…you guys planning on anything today?" Kagome asked, setting her cup down. She had noticed Shippou and Taro had gotten along quite well. But maybe that was because they had physically grown up together.

It was Shippou's time, as a demon, to grow a bit quickly from the years of being infant-sized. In fact, he was almost as tall as Taro. Almost though, but he would catch up. His attire was the same as usual, but Kaede had of course, made the clothing larger to fit this kitsune.

Shippou's tail waved excitedly behind him, "Yeah, we were wondering if we could wander the forest later."

The older woman's eyes shifted between the two, no doubt, mischievous and roguish, boys. "By yourselves." She stated dubiously, watching as Taro shook his head, a smirk innocently washing his features from boy to man. Father's gaze, Kagome noted.

"No, no, Kagome-hime…of course we'll have supervision." Taro added the suffix keenly.

(AN: Kagome-hime means…. 'Princess Kagome' but in a girly way…like she should be royalty or something. Taro doesn't mean she really is a princess, though.)

Kagome noticed the confused gaze of Shippou before he looked to his friend.

"We will?"

Taro sighed, defeated as Kagome rolled her eyes, bemused.

"You two have much to learn." Inuyasha strolled in, finally. Taking his seat, he instantly grabbed some food.

"I agree—" Kagome began before Inuyasha finished his statement.

"There's no way Kagome could EVER be or even ACT like a princess."

Twitch. "OSUWARI!" She huffed. "JERK!"

* * *

It was late afternoon already, and Sango was glad it was a cloudy day—due to the fact she would be outside for a while. Kirara trotted a little behind Sango, yawning now and then. Kirara had been awake longer than she was asleep at night for the past couple of days. 

Today would be another short visit to his grave—maybe then some answers could appear. Of course, that's what she always stated.

Hiraikotsu was clinging to her back as she walked, the light smack of its lower half hitting her calves. She's never really noticed.

True, it was a cloudy day, but would it rain? She hoped she wouldn't have to come back with a cold.

"Sango-saaaann!"

Sango heard a voice calling her from behind. Dreading the worst, she stopped and turned hesitantly.

"What is it Torime?"

Torime was the head of council's daughter. She loved her father dearly, and because she didn't have much else to do—she followed him around, taking every opportunity she could to help him out. Thus, she became the 'Fetch-Sango' messenger.

"The council has another meeting—have you forgotten?" The smaller girl replied, a comical look adorned on her features. By the looks from it, it seemed that Sango has done this many times before.

Sighing, Sango hung her head slightly to the ground before walking in the direction the girl came from. Kirara also turned suddenly and started trotting back.

The girl seemed to enjoy Sango's misfortune. "It's ok, Sango-chan," Something she only called her on one-on-one conversations, "It's nothing big—you should be outta here in no time."

Sango lightly laughed at the preteen before letting her hand pat the girl's head. "Thanks Tori-chan."

She sighed mentally, once Torime had run off somewhere. 'I'm always two steps away from the village gates before someone needs me.' Glancing down at the neko, she added, 'Isn't that right, Kirara?'

The neko-demon, noticing her master's stare, looked up to her and simply mewed.

* * *

Yup, Sango had successfully adorned a beautiful and full village. Her dream had come true, and everything was to prosper. There were men and women and children all over. 

The village had even set up a council, filled with people who always thought of new improvements. The Demon Slaying, for now, was only for men—but the council and Sango have been battering about the idea for women to start as well. Then slowly once there is enough high-level demon slayers like Sango, they would open up a school for the younger kids.

And even though this village is only a handful of years old, there are already Demon Slayers ready for battle. Yes, there is only a handful, but still it would have to be enough for now. If Sango remembered correctly, there are currently 20 fully trained Demon Slayers (ones she had taught personally), who already go out to other villages and slay demons for money—as it should be. Once other villages heard of the Demon Slayer's village being revived they started to immediately start contacting them for help. Some people even came here, abandoning their former village, just to start their training.

Then there are about…another 50 demon slayers in training. Once the village gets a few demon raids (REAL demon raids, since the last few demons Sango had killed almost instantly) on the village – because Sango was sure the demons that had dead comrades from a Demon Slayer would want their revenge – those in training would start to guard first.

And finally, this will be a REAL Demon Slayer's village, a place where demons will dread to attack alone.

That's how her village used to be.

"Sango-dono!"

Sango quickly lifted her head off her palm to see the council keenly looking at her. "Erm—sorry. Spacing out…"

"Do you not think this is a conversation worth listening to?" A man chided with a bit of ridicule in his deep voice.

Inwardly rolling her eyes at the council of old people, Sango sat up straighter and laced her fingers together before setting them on the table. Torime watched from the corner with Kirara resting in her lap. She recognized that look on Sango's face as, 'I'm gonna get this over with quick.'

"Excuse my rudeness, please tell me the situation."

A woman to the left of Sango began to explain this 'serious problem' to the young taijiya, ignoring the ignorant mumbling of the man who had lightly reprimanded her.

"And now the woman is parading around town, claiming this and claiming that!" The woman finished, anger tinted in her hoarse voice.

Sango sighed, but before she could even add her two cents, the group started to fuss in an argument.

"Why are we even here for this?" An old man cried, barely loud enough above the crowd of twelve, "This is meaningless for Sango-sama!"

Other people started to agree while some other began to argue. As another woman began to quarrel her input, Sango sent the old senile man an amused look.

"I told you to quit calling me that, old man…" She said, barely heard over the fuss. He and his ways were all too familiar.

He just waved it off with a whimsical smile. Out of everyone, she had to admit he was her favorite.

Turning her attention back to the group, Sango's amused look faded into a harsh and strict one. With sudden adrenaline, Sango slammed her fist down on the table, immediately stating her power over everyone else.

"Now," Contrary to her harsh look, Sango spoke in a respectful tone. "Who is this woman?"

"Hanate Kitrani."

"…Hm." She thought for a moment. "So, the problem here is that two days ago she claimed to have been visited by an incubus. Now she is walking around claiming that the man she was to be married to – but he unfortunately called it off a month ago – had sent the incubus to her. Now, she's getting everyone to hate that man…and everyone believes her? Is that it?"

"…Yes Sango-dono."

Turning to the woman to her left once again, Sango began, "You were the one to call this meeting, right?"

The woman nodded.

"Would it be correct to say you have blood relations with that accused man? If so—did you call this because you were worried for his reputation?"

Silence. Obviously she had hit the mark. The others also looked to the woman.

Suddenly, the woman stood from her chair—towering over Sango. The two guards in the room grabbed their weapons and quickly stood on either side of Sango. But Sango merely remained unmoving, her eyes following the woman upwards.

Ignoring the guards, she began to yell. "What am I supposed to do? Let my poor son get ridiculed for something that he didn't do? I will never have grandchildren! All the women will detest him!"

The old senile man in the back chuckled under his hand, making even Sango's lips curl into a smirk. He could be so childish sometimes…

"Well, I've come to a conclusion." She said as she waved the guards off.

The woman sat while the rest of the council looked at the young woman curiously.

"Starting in the next five mornings, women in this village will have the choice," She added a dramatic pause, "to become…Taijiyas."

With that, Sango stood—ignoring the ruckus that ensued once she stated her decision. Many arguments about relevancy and fairness began, but she was already out of the room before they could pummel her with questions. Torime and Kirara followed closely after her.

Of course, she knew she wouldn't be able to escape all of them. She heard two other people follow her. Soon, the woman worried about her son was by her side.

"I'm sorry Sango-dono, but your decision is preposterous! Not only does that have nothing to do with the situation, but it would be unjust to make the woman of this small village work to be Taijiyas!"

"You didn't hear me," Sango said in a sing-song voice as she wagged a finger in the old woman's face once she stopped and turned to face her. "I said the woman would have a choice. Now, let me explain the relevancy."

Before she could continue, Sango felt a heavy hand pat her shoulder reassuringly. Turning, Sango saw the old man give her a thumbs up.

"Uh…heh." She gave him a smile before he disappeared down the street, dragging his sandals lazily. "Anyway, the reason she was claiming that—is because she is basically bored. All the women here are. What do they have to do? Here, there is no school for the children so women with kids have to take care of them and the house. But what if they don't? Stressing, right?" Sango began to walk forward once again. "I know if I was forced to do that, I'd be incredibly bored as well. I'd do anything to get attention…"

The woman was silent, knowing she couldn't argue with her superior—especially since she was being nice.

Calling over her shoulder, Sango waved. "Don't worry. If you don't tell anyone, I'll go talk to her personally."

Feelings raised, the woman smiled.

"…Thank you."

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Sango ran a hand through her hair, which she had let down for the evening. She let the hand stay entangled within her locks as she leaned on the door. 

For a woman, Hanate was pretty dirty-playing. She had back-up strength, even if she put it to wrong use. While they 'fought' or what Sango would call a quarrel (since her fights meant demons and weapons), Sango imagined…instead of slapping her face with such strength, she should be swinging a weapon. Instead of pulling Sango's hair—she should be pulling on a Demon Slayer's armor.

Smiling, Sango pushed off the door before making her way through the dark streets, as night was falling.

Nonetheless, Hanate had agreed. For the price of her words, she would join Sango's army.

Brushing away bangs from her forehead, Sango stared up at the moon. It wasn't full today—in fact, it resembled a fruit. She glanced ahead of her, seeing the gate.

Simply staring, she wondered if she should leave now. No one was around, but Sango didn't wonder why—even if it was a bit strange. But no one would stop her, well, unless Torime came running out of nowhere. Sango looked around, searching for a purple-clad young girl. Once she convinced herself she was alone, she looked back at the gate. Kirara wasn't here…but what could happen? She'd be ok.

About to take a step closer to the gate—Sango remembered something.

Her muscles that were aching to move a bit more relaxed, and her outstretched fingers hung loosely. Turning, Sango headed back.

There was something she needed to do first, for safety's sake.

* * *

Standing in front of the hut's sliding door, (after all, a full-fledged Demon Slayer was something special in the village, meaning they got the nice houses) Sango set her usual 'public expression', which consisted of slightly narrowed eyes and firm lips, complete with the unemotional eyes her friends were far from used to. 

Of course, the owner of this house was indeed a friend, a trusted one. In fact, one of the two that she actually trusted besides the Inu-gumi. But for some reason, maybe it was just a habit, she liked to…tease.

There were people bustling around the streets here, and she wondered what was going on…it was quite populated. Many women in nice kimonos and men looked excited and happy. Was today special…? Sango couldn't remember. She turned back towards the door.

Sango knocked twice—rather professionally. After, she waited patiently, crossing her arms passively. Sudden loud thumps and a confused voice was heard before the sounds of rushed and rather clumsy footsteps were heard towards the door. She would laugh, if she knew the door wouldn't open soon.

As predicted, the door flung (or slid quickly) to the side. Sango's eyes followed the door before they shifted to the person in front of her.

"…O-oi! Sango…" The man grinned, if not covering his surprise.

In front of her was a tall man, but not in the least bit lanky. The man sported short indigo hair, which seemed that the only place he DIDN'T cut was the hair that now covered his left eye. His eyes were a light blue, sometimes even changing to a viridian tint if the weather seemed off. His skin was fair, and surprisingly soft for the rough look his face gave away.

"Tsubaki." Rather snobbily, Sango made her way into his home—her nose a bit in the air.

She had realized after the door shut that he was not following her. She turned questioningly, but before Sango could ask, Tsubaki began.

"Ah, Sango…I thought you weren't talking to me anymore…" He noted with a chuckle. Sango noticed it sounded more mocking than relieved...like he should be.

Sango's eyes narrowed. Stepping forward, his heavy footsteps sounded throughout the hallway. He easily towered over her.

"Buuutt…" Finally looking her in the eye, "I guess—" Out of no where, Sango felt him flick the bridge of her nose. She loathed when he did that. It actually hurt! "You forgot."

Her eyes narrowed even more as she gripped her nose. "Tsubaki!" Punching his chest, she felt relieved when he bent down slightly, wincing.

"Ayahhh…Jeez Sango." He wheezed, rubbing his chest. "You've got the strength of a male-warrior…" Tsubaki mumbled.

Looking up at her, he noticed she was glaring at him so intensely—which probably meant she had heard him. "Ah—erm…" His wide eyes from being caught shifted between the door to the kitchen and her, just incase he needed to run. Yes, she was that scary when she was angry.

Thankfully, she turned away from him and sat herself on a cot. "Tsubaki," She said, her eyes closed and her arms crossed rather professionally. "I'm leaving again, I need you—"

Sango halted as he sighed, plopping himself down on the opposite cot. Tsubaki let his elbows hold himself up on his knees as he leaned forward relaxingly while his large masculine hands dangled between his knees. His eyes were on her. "Again, Sango?" He asked in a serious tone.

The humor was swept from the air, and she felt herself lock in place as he looked at her.

She remembered the first time she had met him…and why he stood out.

_Sango rolled her eyes as an amused look crossed her features. Torime had, yet again, been the first and only to make Sango smile this early in the morning. Her young childish jokes and naïve behavior against the world made Sango feel relaxed and able to smile._

_Taro was still sleeping at this time. In fact, she should be sleeping at this time._

_Every once in a while, new groups of people would gather at the front gates of the new village. Of course, Sango was ecstatic when they came. But did the meetings have to be so early?_

_Looking down at her young companion, Torime was babbling about some nonsense Sango didn't comprehend (maybe she would if she was paying more attention). Torime and her family had been one of the first full families in the village, and they were in close relations with Sango._

_Once they reached the gate, Torime picked up Kirara from the floor. Sango knew what she was planning—since she did this every time: scaring the new comers. Sango had warned her about being too frightened to stay, but she assured her they wouldn't. So far, they hadn't._

_About to open the gate, Sango and Torime could already hear the loud excited jabbering of the new people, which made Sango stimulated. Placing her hands on the gates, which were pretty heavy to heave, she took a quick glance at Torime—only to see her look 'serious'. She was sure to have heard the young girl mention intimidating the new people…or something along the lines of that._

_Before she knew it, Sango pushed the gate open herself, Hiraikotsu on her back, making it a bit harder of a task. Once it was fully opened, Sango gazed around with a confident look._

"_Well, well!" She started. The crowd of what looked to be 60 turned quiet. "Ohayo." She smirked, almost making them sweat with her look of 'you'll never survive'. Torime also gave that look away._

"_So, looks like we've got everyone. Woman, children, men…I'm certain most of you are either wanting to be a Demon Slayer or are associated with one. Right?" Mumbling of positive answers could be heard._

"_Good. Unfortunately for now we will only have men become Demon Slayers—" She halted her talking as the group began to murmur things about having to go home, and being rejected. "Hey, hey—I never said you have to leave…you women will just have to wait." She smiled._

"_Now if I could just have the men willing to become Demon Slayers step forward, I would appreciate it." Sango gave them a few minutes to let the men step forward. Predictably, all the eligible men stepped up. They ranged from late teens to mid-life men, all courageous enough to start their training._

_Having them in a straight line, Sango began to walk down the path—as if measuring the man for eligibility. Though, Sango knew she couldn't reject any unless for obvious reasons. She guessed intimidation, as Torime claims, is fun. Inuyasha practically scared the pants off of the first batch of men who came._

_Next seemed to be a rather large group of young men, probably around her age. Due to the fact that they were all together, they had probably all befriended each other on their way over to the village. Their cocky stances and arrogant gleam made Sango want to laugh. Their confidence was, she guessed, probably based off street fights and bad language. She couldn't wait until they started training—for she knew out of everyone—they would lack the most._

_Sango, passing a smirking young man, almost choked on the air she was breathing before double-looking the man. Looking at him straight in the face made her gasp._

_He looked exactly like… **him**._

_Though, he had short dark violet (almost black) hair, while some completely covered half of his face. The man's eyes were narrowed slightly, like his always were, except his were a much lighter blue. Plus, this man was nowhere near as dark as he was. But yet, they did have their similarities as well. They were the same muscularity, same smirk, and same young looks. Sango could have sworn it was him from first glance._

"_Tsubaki, ma'am." He spoke, almost mockingly. Eyes narrowing, Sango stepped a bit closer—having to look up. All men were to look ahead of them straight forward…_

_Sango noticed how he kept looking down to her. Their eyes seemed to combat before he looked back up towards the gate, a small curl of lip._

"_Sango. Your new teacher—" She turned back to the path, her shoulder facing him. Sighing once her eyes closed, she let the back of her fist smack into his stomach. "Nice to meet you. How was your day?"_

_Once again, Sango began to examine the others. She noticed how her long russet hair smacked his ached face as he clutched his stomach—his head bent low almost as if bowing._

"…_I've had better." He chuckled forcefully through his teeth. Sango looked over her shoulder, giving him an amused look before continuing…_

_Later, Torime had done the ritual of letting Kirara transform into her larger self before climbing on her with dignity. Sango noticed how she tried not to laugh at the crowd's mortified faces._

_Sango's mind kept shifting to that man…that Bankotsu look-alike._

"…Yes. So I need you to take over the village until I get back."

This happened a couple of times before. Tsubaki was number one choice of village leader. He was strong, proud, and he excelled in slaying. He had been her prize student before he started coming with her as a companion. He had done so much for her. On the battle field…and not…

_Hearing someone sigh regrettably behind her, Sango turned her head to look over her shoulder, only to see a bottle of water._

"_Drink."_

"…"

_Tsubaki was squatting behind her, holding up a bottle of water to her face. It shocked her. No one really ever bothered for the superior...either being too shy or too scared of power. Either way, Sango's companion away from home was usually Kirara. Even now, the two were just sitting beside the water's edge near the brink of a jungle._

_Her group was heading home the following morning from being called away to another village. The demons they were to slay had put up a good fight, and even now the sweat and blood still clung to her skin._

_Tsubaki's hold on the drink took her out of her reverie as he shook the bottle for emphasis. Hesitantly, Sango took the bottle._

"_You're as stubborn as a mule. You know that, right?" His long scarf trailed with the wind._

_Sango merely set the bottle down as he continued his rant. She wondered why he laid himself beside her, making himself comfortable by crossing his arms behind his head. Sango continued to look at the glowing river of the night._

"_How many times had we given you something to drink? How many, hm?"_

"_Mew…" Kirara purred._

"_Exactly." He answered, closing his scowl-filled eyes. "Come to think of it, we were just wasting water weren't we? Well Ms. I-think-I'm-better than-everyone-besides-my-cat-who-seems-to-get-more-respect-out-of-me-than-actual-humans, next time—I'm just gonna have to stop feeding you."_

_Sango smiled inwardly. 'He talks as if he's my father…feeding me…'_

_There was silence._

_Tsubaki, after a long moment, opened his mouth to speak—only to have something light crash into his chest, making his eyes shoot open. Off to the side, an empty bottle had bounced off his chest and fell to the grassy ground. Sango was gone…_

_Frantically getting onto an elbow and looking behind him, he saw Sango walking towards camp. Her hand poised in the air as if she had just thrown something over her shoulder, while Kirara trailed behind her feet._

"_Where'd you get that water? From a swamp?" She smirked._

"How long this time?"

"Not long…just a—"

Standing up suddenly, Tsubaki ruffled his hair. "Alright then. I'll come fetch you if it's over 3 days though."

Sango also stood, mirth playing with her lips. "I had planned on a week."

"Well then, I guess that plan is canceled, huh?" Tsubaki grabbed her shoulder and led her out the door from behind, while the other made a hand motion as if shooing her away.

Once she was out the door and turned towards his smirking face, Tsubaki grabbed her chin. "Now, now, don't get angry!" He noted the twitching of the eyebrow. "I need to get ready, you know! For the festival! So smile!" He then began to squish her cheeks, making her mouth resemble a pouting fish…

Tsubaki laughed as she slapped away his hand. "What festival?"

Shock.

"…You're saying you totally forgot about the Village-Anniversary festival?"

She continued to look at him questioningly.

He sighed, letting his hand clap her cheek a few times. "Maybe you are just a young adolescent—AUGH…" Tsubaki groaned as the fist connected with his stomach.

"O-oi!" Tsubaki suddenly called out, through gritted teeth nonetheless. Sango turned to see whom he was talking to. A woman from the crowd came to him quickly.

"Tsubaki? What's wrong?" She turned to see Sango standing next to her and gasped. "Sango-dono! Oh…How are you?" She bowed.

Finally recovering from the attack, Tsubaki stood to loom over both women. "Yeah yeah, she's grand. Go fetch her a nice kimono from your store. It seems she's forgotten about the festival…"

"OH?"

Without a moment's notice, Sango was pushed off down the street towards a store.

And her plans of leaving suddenly drifted…

'…Tsu-BAKA….'

* * *

….I was seriously surprised people in the first story hadn't even recognized that Bankotsu DIED. The BLUE THING coming out of his mouth and INTO Kanna's MIRROR was his SOUL! (sigh) I tried not being the annoying 'state-the obvious' stuff that Mangas like 'Naruto' and 'Bleach' (which I love by the way) do all the time, but now I see WHY those mangas don't leave hidden messages. Its cuz the…slower…people won't understand period. Ah well, as long as you read—I shall do anything to keep you reading. 

To lighter news, I just saved a load of money on my car insurance by switching to Gieko.


	2. The Red Flag Waving Never Meant the Same

* * *

ENJOY!

PS: THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED FOR MISTAKES AND MORE DESCRIPTION on Sunday, April 16 (hehe Easter Sunday) 2006

* * *

Her hair drifted with the wind as it flew through her locks. Sango collapsed on one knee, if not fell. Her right hand shook in place as she tried to keep it in prayer position while the other clutched her stomach. Even as she guarded her wound, blood poured through the cracks between her fingers, continuing to soak her snow-white yukata. Eyebrows knotted in concentration, Sango continued to mumble her prayer.

Definitely a sight of abnormality.

She had tried to defend herself against the demon that blocked her way to Bankotsu's grave—but without Hiraikotsu, it turned difficult. With the katana alone, she managed to bring the demon to its knees, but the taijiya did not escape unscathed. Three long slashes across her abdomen left her limping the refst of the way to Bankotsu's grave. But it was determination that led her way blindly.

Finishing her prayer, Sango let her right hand also clasp her stomach as she winced in pain. Her other knee made its way to the ground. Now on both knees, Sango sat on her heels, looking at the scenery.

Bankotsu's grave was always a wonder. Of course, if one was just passing by—it was nothing spectacular. But if you were there when he was buried, the vista was unbelievable.

Flowers. There were flowers everywhere. And they were all of different and exotic colors…almost like a rainforest of flowers. Inuyasha and everyone had buried Bankotsu in the middle of a jungle, where an opening as big as a small field resided. Before they had entombed him, it was quite a barren area. Not much foliage—infact there were patches of area where grass didn't even grow.

Kagura had once said that because a soul was sucked out of a living body that the flowers that grew now flourished. She said they might have literally grown from the life his body would temporarily supply from the barren ground. Since the planted, but malnourished, flowers and foliage in the area found something living in its forever-dead ground, they might have found enough life support from his body to suck out and grow into beautiful flowers. Sango knew it was barely possible, but it was something she would like to believe for now.

The day these flowers would wither and die…would that mean Bankotsu is taking his life force back?

Sango laughed at her musings, trying to keep her mind off the pain. It had taken a good day and half a night to get to Bankotsu's grave, when it usually only took a day walking slowly—but the demon had slowed her down.

Beside her were a sack of bread and a few canteens of water—something she usually brought on her weekly visits to Bankotsu.

Kirara was on her master's other side, knowing the duration Sango would stay in this spot, even if she did have a wound. Her mistress would loyally, although most stubbornly, stay rooted to this seat in front of the man's grave. The neko hoped Sango would take the bandages she had taken with her and use them…but Kirara could only hope.

Looking back to her mistress's eyes, she saw an almost hopeless look wash over her face.

Sango closed her eyes and pressed harder into her stomach, the point to stop the blood was forgotten.

"Why am I so drawn to you, Bankotsu? You're dead."

The word _dead_ rung in her mind over and over…echoing off the walls of her conscious, like it always did.

Seven years later and the only thing that changed were the lack of tears at Bankotsu's grave. 'He never did like it when women cried.'

Sometimes she would rest her back on the back of his gravestone. The taijiya told herself it was like old times…sitting back to back like that…

"_Oi! Sango…there you are."_

_She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, seeing her new traveling companion stand behind her._

"_C'mon, Kagome made some ramen." Bankotsu grabbed her shoulder, a goofy smile on his hungry face. Unfortunately, she wasn't all that hungry._

"_It's all right, I think I'm going to sit here and…think for a while more."_

"…_Think?" Letting go of her shoulder, he stood straight. Not hungry? She hadn't eaten all day…_

_Sango nodded and turned back to the field before of her. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, ankles touching. She let her hands hold themselves in her lap while she kindly waited for Bankotsu to leave…if he was leaving. Her eyes roved over the land, watching the grass sway like water and wind._

_He too looked, but found nothing. With that, he turned around and walked back towards camp. The mercenary's lack of words surprised the woman a bit, but she let it go. It was what she had hinted at, after all. Maybe she had said it rudely? Did she give off the atmosphere of being alone? The woman wondered._

_During their traveling, Sango had noticed Bankotsu's character. He was so different than she had always expected him to be. Besides being the blood thirsty leader of the Band of Seven mercenaries—he was naïve, and childlike at times. He didn't have the best speaking or writing skills, and was a bit slow at times. But he was a good fighter, as well as being light-hearted and carefree. Her mind began to wander to Bankotsu instead of her former thoughts, even though she knew she had to think of the past._

"_Tonight," She smiled, breathing in the fresh air as a gust flew by while she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I just don't really care…"_

_Suddenly feeling heat on her back and feel of another surface leaning on her, Sango turned wearily._

"_Me neither."_

_The back of Bankotsu's head and neck were what Sango saw as he sat back to back with her._

"_Let's just relax…"_

_She was handed her bowl of food before he started downing his own in a heap of quick gulps. Sango turned forward once again, holding the bowl of steaming ramen in her delicate hands._

_If she concentrated hard enough on Bankotsu, she could feel him breathing as their backs leaned against each other. Once he had surprisingly finished his food so quickly, the young man looked up at the stars, as if he had all the time in the world._

_She let her head rest on her knees, trying to almost ignore the extra company. She didn't go back to her thoughts of him, because she felt embarrassed—as if he could hear them. Without warning Sango felt his back follow her as she leaned down, just as though they were connected._

"_H-hey…" Bankotsu unexpectedly leapt off her back and twisted his body to face her. She too turned to see what was wrong…_

_Bankotsu looked into her eyes, only to see a confused look glazed on her eyes. He sighed._

"_Obviously, you've never leaned on someone before...have you?"_

"…"

_Before she could think up an answer, he grabbed her shoulders and made her face forward again._

"_When you agree to sit back to back, you cant just lean forward on your own…you have to remember you're supporting someone else too you know." Bankotsu chuckled. His hands guided her to sit straight._

"_If you sit straight, you can support the person behind you." His hand then traveled between her shoulder blades, the heat from his hand made her blush slightly._

"_But if you only support the person behind you, that's not exactly relaxing." His hand massaged her back subtly, and soon, her shoulders dropped and she didn't feel the tension that made them square up all the time. She felt…relaxed. Her back was slacker now._

"_There ya go." The hand on her back disappeared after he gave her a reassuring pat and she almost froze up again, but she felt Bankotsu's back rest on hers._

"_And if I do the same…" He rested himself. "Then we can both relax. See?"_

_Sango felt herself nod._

"_If you lean too much towards yourself, I'll just go back with you and lean all my weight on you, and I'll slack off. If you lean too much on me…well, my back will hurt."_

_She noticed his voice had gotten serious suddenly._

"_Don't only support yourself, support me too. I will support you, as well as myself. Got it?"_

"…_I got it." She replied in a timid voice._

_Bankotsu smiled, he felt the humor in his voice come back to him. "Now…let's say you unexpectedly gained 500 pounds…"_

_Sango laughed as her hand humbly covered her mouth._

_Bankotsu also laughed, but not because he thought it funny. "Hey don't laugh, I'm trying to be serious here…" Her laughs were just so enjoyable. Bankotsu liked to secretly think that he was the only one to make her laugh like that._

_Stifling her chuckles, she smiled as she motioned for him to continue. "Go on."_

"_Well, as I was saying, if you had suddenly gained 500 pounds, and I didn't know anything about it, it would suddenly become extremely hard to support you, don't you think? I'd be trying to support a normal weighted woman when I was really supporting an extra 500 pounds. That's insane."_

"_But maybe…if I knew I was supporting 500 pounds, it'd be a lot easier to support you."_

_She wondered what he was going with this._

"_It's hard to support you if I don't know what's wrong, y'know."_

_Sango's eyes suddenly looked a bit downcast, understanding._

"_So how about it? Tell me. What's got you down?" Her replied over his shoulder._

Sango remembered how his eyes looked that night. They looked…free. Carefree. Slacked. Relaxed. Eased. Much different from what her eyes might have looked like.

She noticed Kirara's alarmed look when Sango collapsed onto Bankotsu's grave. It was the blood, she had lost a lot, even if it was starting to heal.

They said it wasn't respectful to drop blood on a grave of a loved one, but Sango knew she wouldn't be able to help it.

As her eyes fluttered closed, she continued to remember how that night had ended.

_Sango took another long breath, concluding her pains and worries. She was silent. Was she awaiting a response? Or was she wishing to not hear one, knowing what he would try to do._

"_Boy, Sango, you're a mess." He replied with a rueful chuckle. And that's all he said._

_Surprise couldn't even begin to explain what she felt. No words of remorse, and no phrases of comfort she was so used to hearing after explain a bit of her problems._

_And ever so suddenly…she felt like…laughing. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. No remorse, no consolation, no tries of changing her thoughts. It was perfect and enlightening to hear._

'_Thank you…'_

_Time passed from then and they continued to sit back to back, either staring or relaxing. Either way it was fun._

_Sango had noticed he was leaning more on her bit by bit. She didn't want to say anything, even when his head rested on her shoulder as he looked up at the sky, but like he said—her back was starting to hurt._

"_Uh…Bankotsu?"_

_No reply._

"_Bankotsu…"_

_Silence._

_She coughed, rather loudly._

_Cricket._

_Finally turning her head, she found his eyes shut and his mouth slightly ajar—sleeping._

_She laughed under her breath; "You've got to be joking." She whispered._

_Sighing, the woman let him rest on her back fully as she looked up at the sky. Her knees went back to her chest as her arms hugged them so now her back didn't hurt as she supported him._

"_You've always been supporting me, you know, Bankotsu. I think tonight I'd like to support you. Sleep all you want, you can lean and I'll support." She muttered low under her breath to the sleeping Bankotsu. Her own eyes fluttered closed._

"_Sounds like a deal, Sango."_

Soon, she went unconscious. The sounds of Kirara mewing in the background turned silent. Or maybe it was just her ears becoming deaf.

For her, it would be shameful to collapse her bloody self on his innocent looking grave. Especially since it was the anniversary of his death that day…

7 Years.

* * *

Tsubaki sighed as he ruffled his hair. Looking to Ayase, he saw her humbly sewing her brother's shirt.

"So?"

"So what, Tsubaki?"

"Should I go?" He let his hand rest on the cot's arm support. "To pick her up."

Her eyes continued to concentrate on the cloth in her hands. "It's only been 4 days"

"I told her I'd get her in 3. She usually comes back before I even leave the village."

"Are you worried?"

His serious look suddenly turned into a scoffing one. "Che. Yeah, I'm so worried for the most powerful being in this village." 'But she had left Hiraikotsu here…'

Her eyes darted to him briefly. "Then shut up."

Glaring at his friend, Tsubaki huffed.

Ayase was the other friend of Sango who she could trust. Ayase, Tsubaki knew, was a strong woman, though she didn't look it. She had been training under Sango long after the said woman had stopped teaching Tsubaki's group. Ayase always sported clothes much too big for her, and absolutely hated the Demon Slayer suit she was required to wear when slaying. She had adorned short black hair and unusually bright green eyes. Her logic held no bounds, and always had her head focused. Well, unless she was drunk. She was a horrible drunkard. Tsubaki would know…

"Listen," Ayase looked back to her sewing. "Sango has been out of it for a while—"

"She's always out of it."

"More than ever, and I know you've noticed. She's eating less and…she's starting to forget a lot."

Looking towards the floor, Tsubaki nodded. He had definitely noticed…

"_The council has another meeting—have you forgotten?" The smaller girl replied, a comical look adorned on her features. By the looks from it, it seemed that Sango has done this many times before.  
--  
"Ah, Sango…I thought you weren't talking to me anymore…" He noted with a chuckle. Sango noticed it sounded more mocking than relieved...like he should be._

"_Buuutt…" Finally looking her in the eye, "I guess—" Out of no where, Sango felt him flick the bridge of her nose. She loathed when he did that. It actually hurt! "You forgot."  
--  
There were people bustling around the streets here, and she wondered what was going on…it was quite populated. Many women in nice kimonos and men looked excited and happy. Was today special…? Sango couldn't remember.  
--  
Tsubaki laughed as she slapped away his hand. "What festival?"_

_Shock._

"…_You're saying you totally forgot about the Village-Anniversary festival?"_

_She continued to look at him questioningly._  
--

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"She probably has a lot of stuff on her mind. She'll get back to normal…you know this happens once a year. Around the same time…" Ayase noted, finishing the hem on her brother's clothes.

"Yeah…"

"AYASE-NEE-CHAN!"

"COMING!" She looked to Tsubaki, "Sorry, please excuse me."

He shooed her away as he rolled his eyes at her politeness.

Letting his chin rest on his supporting fist, Tsubaki wondered just what he should do. Ayase hadn't exactly answered his question.

If he did go get her, he knew for a fact that Sango would be pissed off again. If he didn't go and at least check up on her… what if she was dead?

'But then you'd get the village…tehehe—' Tsubaki smacked his own head at the foolish thoughts. Sango would definitely come back as a ghost to make sure he lived a horrible life.

The image of her ghost following him EVERYWHERE began to cloud his mind. She came with him to the store, making funny faces at him, screwing him up on missions…messes up his flawless pick-up lines with the women.

'What if she drives away the ladies…'

Once Ayase walked back in, she realized Tsubaki had a terrified look on his pale face, as well as being completely unmoving and frozen.

"Er, Tsubaki? There are outsiders at the gate. They need your approval to let them in…"

He shook his head before standing up. "Sorry. Let's go."

She continued to glaze at him with an interested look. 'What was that about?'

* * *

Once at the gate, Tsubaki and Ayase opened it together. After it was opened, Tsubaki saw who had come to visit.

"My, my, what unfortunate timing." Tsubaki smirked.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha stated roughly. He was obviously in a bad mood.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome berated under her breath. Before she could apologize, Ayase spoke up.

"Sango has left to the grave."

"Who's?" Shippou piped up.

"She hasn't told—"

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha cut Ayase off, answering Shippou's question.

Kagura's grave was in Kaede's village, and Sango wouldn't have to go far for Kohaku and her kin's grave. It was her wish for Bankotsu to be buried so far.

"Oh." He noted a bit solemnly.

Taro stepped up towards Tsubaki and Ayase with a smile, "Hey!"

Both adult's faces brightened.

"Hey Taro!" Ayase ruffled his hair.

"Yo, Taro! Where've ya been?" Tsubaki asked, raising the boy to sit on his shoulders.

"Okaasan dropped me off with Kagome and Inuyasha."

"And it's been a while since he came to us, so we were starting to get worried." Kagome finished, an apologetic smile adorned her features.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou had stayed a while in the beginning of the village. They had even helped out with some of the training. Once Sango's village started to flourish steadily, they left. But Tsubaki and Ayase, who had befriended them a while back, look forward to their rare visits almost as much as Sango does.

"I see." Ayase answered. "Well you guys can stay here as you wait with us, if you like."

"Keh, no thanks."

"What? Our village too fancy for you?" Tsubaki smirked evilly at the half-demon.

Like always, Inuyasha quarreled with the guys the Inu-gumi always met up. Kagome sighed, again, thinking of all the times Inuyasha had 'fought' with Miroku, Kouga, and even Bankotsu. Of course, Kagome had figured out it was his way of making friends, and unlike girls—guys don't get to do all those 'close' things girls do to make them closer to each other. After a while, Kagome realized that Inuyasha always made friends with guys just as dangerous as he was. Miroku, with his Wind Tunnel. Kouga and his demonic wolf traits. Bankotsu as an assassin-mercenary. And now Tsubaki—the best demon slayer in the village, beside Sango and Taro, of course.

Kagome's eyes went north from Tsubaki's face to look at Taro sitting on his shoulders. He was small and young…but he did pack a good fight, Kagome had found out in the time he stayed with her and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha matched his smirk, "Like I'd want to breathe the same air as you, Tsu-BAKA!"

Both young women and younger boys sighed at the older men's antics.

"Hey Shippou? How about you and Taro stay with Ayase and Tsubaki while me and Inuyasha go find Sango." Kagome knew waiting was out of the question for both Inuyasha and herself.

"Alright."

Inuyasha seemed relaxed then. "I don't have to carry two extra brats…how nice."

Shippou and Taro just stuck their tongue out at the half demon.

"You guys are leaving now?"

"Yeah." Kagome answered, adjusting the bow on her back. "Hopefully we won't be long."

"Alright, good luck." Ayase stated before Kagome got on Inuyasha's back.

Tsubaki watched from slightly narrowed eyes. He…sort of wanted to go. "Bring her back quickly."

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't look so serious, Tsubaka. She's fine, just late." That was the last thing he said before he ran off.

* * *

"Will she be okay, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was now returning to the Demon Slayer Village, hoping to make it in time for Sango to survive.

How long had she been lying there?

What had cut her?

Why had she even got hurt in the first place? She had improved her fighting so much…

After Inuyasha had outright ignored her, Kagome silenced. Sango was now in Inuyasha's arms, for she would surely fall off if she sat on his back. Kirara graciously let Kagome ride her, but Kagome noticed Kirara continuing her long looks at Sango's limp form.

Inuyasha's mind went back to the sight he had met when he and Kagome first found Sango. He knew the image was burned into his mind—for it was fairly unusual.

Imagine…a woman laying face downward in a piercing white kimono, blood soaked all around her middle. Her long russet hair was splashed around her inert body. In front of her laid a gravestone, flowers all around. But the weirdest thing was, that the flowers that used to be growing wildly around the grave were…dead. Not all of them, only a perfect circle, as if someone had personally killed each flower, around the grave and Sango were dead. Everything else outside of the circle was still living and flourishing.

It was strange…

Kagura's words came back to haunt him. Her little story about the flowers living off of Bankotsu's living body echoed in his mind. He shook his head. Impossible.

Looking down at the body of his friend, Inuyasha noticed how restless she looked. Her eyebrows were knotted in frustration and there was still sweat clinging to her. Glancing at the open wound, Inuyasha remembered how Kagome had tried to clean it. But because Sango was facing down, dirt invading the wound was inevitable. Her blood had probably soaked through the ground…

"I hope she will, Kagome."

Startled, for Kagome thought he wasn't even paying attention, she nodded. "Me too…"

* * *

There was hysterical laughing...it echoed off of everywhere.

Blood…

It was dark, and the flames only made it more frightening. But the fright had only stayed for a little while when he had first arrived.

The cold brisk of the fire reminded him. His consequence…

Killing, over and over. No death.

Walking away as he continued to laugh, he pulsed.

He ignored it…but it just came back. He pulsed again.

Looking down to his torn and ragged form, he watched it start to glow…

Others around him stared before shielding their eyes.

Widened eyes and groping at the head, he watched his body start to disappear—feet first.

What was happening?

A masculine scream later, he was gone…

* * *

Sango snapped out of her state, sitting up.

"Okaasan!"

She heard people start rushing to her in a heap of colors from the corner of her eye…but all she could see was her dream start evaporating.

"…Bankotsu…"

* * *

Holding his breath, his hand shot up once more in a desperate climb. What surprised him was that the hand felt…cold all of a sudden. And wet. What was this feeling…?

The hand groped around before grasping onto the rather slippery Earth. Soon, the other hand was also clinging and before he knew it—he could breathe again.

With his masculine arms, he pushed out of the ground until his torso was free. There, he slouched down with his elbows holding him up so he didn't face-plant into the ground, opening his eyes. His vision was met with wet-looking ground, and he felt his exposed back being pelted by something cold. Or was it wet as well? It was too freezing to recognize the difference.

In deep labored breaths, he continued to pull himself fully out until he was lying on a patch of withered flowers. On his stomach, he felt the soggy ground below him for the first time in years…

Turning over, the man gazed at the dark sky, seeing water fall and pelt his face. Even so, he reached his hand upward, as if trying to grab the water.

What was this?

Falling water…from the sky?

"…Rain." It's been a while since he's even heard the word.

He sat up, wondering where he was, what was he doing there, and what everything else was.

His azure eyes shifted to something protruding form the ground, due to the rain. Crawling over to it, the man pulled it out fully from the ground. It was a sort of package, wrapped in the same sack he had to crawl out of. He opened it, finding an interesting outfit. There was cloth, like regular clothing—but there was also armor. He rather liked the mix of grey, dark blue and white…

Remembering that he had felt something else in the ground when was digging, the man let his hands search the muddied ground once again. He felt the same rough material over something very angular and long.

It had taken a while to pull out, but he finally did, and when he did it surprised him.

"A...halberd?"

Something seemed very familiar. Stealing another glance at the clothing and the large sword, flashes of a memory came back to him.

His eyes flickered wide when he realized where he had come from…and what he was doing here, now.

Trying to grab the halberd by the blade, he felt a sudden pain shoot through his hand. He reflexively dropped the sword onto the ground and heard it splash. But what got more of his attention was the red substance flowing from his finger…

"Blood." That was something he'd never forget.

Watching it drip down his hand and mix with the rain, the man started feeling…strange. There was a sudden urge…to see more blood.

Dismissing it with a shake of his head, he bit down on the cut as it continued to bleed—for it wasn't exactly shallow. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth…

He crashed to his knees, gripping his head. What was this sudden urge for blood he was feeling?

It took a while longer to calm down from the shock, but the man continued to drift back to the red substance on his forefinger.

Grabbing the sword by the hilt and dragging it along as the package of clothes was tucked under his arm; the man went into the trees to find a shelter from the rain for the night.

* * *

(gives surprised look!) 

Sorry for lateness. Again. (cries) And mistakes (Wails)

Did you guys hear 'Come' the ending song of Inuyasha now-a-days? Looovee it! (Come -- Namio Amuro)

To** _Crimson Kaoru_**: Thanks for the review—I appreciate that you told me what you thought needed fixed in a nice way. Thank you! I tried to fix my summary—if you DO read this chapter, please tell me if it's improved or not. Plus I also fixed the domo-dono thing. Hehe thank you!

And thank EVERYONE ELSE who reviewed—you guys seriously make me cry with your nice reviews. (Tear)


	3. The Kids of Tomorrow Don't Need Today

Alright, you might not see an 'M' rated things in this chapter, or maybe not even in the next one. But soon it's coming--this is turning into an M rated story, as i had planned form the begining, so don't unexpect things.k? k.

Hope you enjoy!

PS: I'm going to start answering (interesting) Reviews here now, so yay!

* * *

She continued to walk the streets of her village with pride, ignoring the looks she got from her own village people. This way and that, she couldn't find a single person not looking her way. It was embarrassing, and above all—she couldn't get the damned heat of a blush off her face. It was probably their first time seeing her in a nice kimono, a nice white one. She felt she needed to look appealing, at least, if she was to persuade a daimyo to share a few acres of owned land—the village was widening and they needed the extra space. Practice grounds were a necessity for the growing numbers of new Demon Slayers.

Ayase had equipped the village mistress with a beautiful, yet quite heavy, kimono of white silk; striped light pink hues adorned the ends of her long sleeves, as well as the hem at the bottom. Over that, hugging her curves was a wide obi, wrapped twice and double knotted in the back, forming a beautiful satin bow. This was a darker shade of pink, while Ayase equipped her with a slightly thinner obi over that, this time a light pink--with magenta petals of sakura in sporadic places and sizes. It wasn't the most formal thing she could have worn, but any more would have had Sango tumbling over ever second or two; not being used to this much weight, compared to her demon slayer outfit (which she secretly had on underneath… of course, without the padding.)

Sango tugged at her kimono humiliatingly, trying to divert her attention from the villagers' stares. Pride, evaporating. The attention, to her, was almost unbearable. She was glad she hadn't let Ayase do the traditional white-powdered make up, (Well, she had ran out of the hut once Ayase turned her back after she finished painting Sango's lips and lids—thus not even letting Ayase have a chance to try) also meaning her hair was fluttering about behind her, not having Ayase put her hair up. Even so, Sango knew she'd look just as fine without the fancy hair; in fact she thought she would look fine with just her normal yukata—maybe even find a bit fancier yukata if she felt like it. Apparently that was a fool's thought, as Ayase would put it.

This was probably a side of Sango-dono no one had seen before—shy and blushing. Her outright, almost boyish behavior led her people to think of her more as a leader than a young woman. Of course, she was just fine with that. Unfortunately today she would have to endure the seemingly lengthened walk towards the gate. Predictably, Kirara walked beside her in her full form, carrying Sango's Hiraikotsu, Katana, and sack of armor for her taijiya suit. Ever since that incident with Bankotsu's grave, Inuyasha had told her never to leave the village without such things. He even did the privilege of telling random people he thought were important to make sure she didn't leave without her necessities. Many had laughed; realizing even their young leader needed guidance.

It had been another long 5 minutes before Sango had reached the gate, hands (rather girlishly) clasped together behind her. She had informed a small group of slayers to accompany her, for it would be good practice for the improving ones. She walked near their social circle, a circle they had made while talking to each other. Sango was rather surprised, since usually by now someone would notice their chief and stand in soldier's stance—others following. Yet they continued to talk, not _one_ noticing her. Confusedly, she looked to Kirara, who also seemed to be giving a rather dubious look to the group of men. She let out an intimidating growl, finally grabbing their attention.

"…" The group simply looked over their shoulder to the woman staring at them in question.

"Who are you staring at?" Sango finally yelled—making them snap out of their reverie and stand in a straight line, facing her.

"Sango-dono!" They all shouted in awareness.

"Now that you've all taken your gander," Sango was back to her old self as she placed a hand on her hip. "Are you ready to head out? As _Taijiyas_?" For some, it was their first time.

"Yes, Sango-dono!"

They all started filing out of the gate, about to enter the forest in an orderly fashion.

"Oiii! Sango!"

The group as well as their chief turned to see Ayase running towards them. She had a traveler's bag draped over one shoulder and plain traveling yukata, which told Sango that Ayase was coming along.

"Damn it…" Sango sighed, walking again once the smirking Ayase had caught up.

"Who's watching Taro now?"

"Tsubaki said he would." Ayase said. "Hopefully they won't ruin the place, especially since Tsubaki's in charge while watching Taro." She giggled. Sango smiled at the thought of Tsubaki going under with Taro's 'tackles'.

* * *

Besides Sango and Ayase's occasional comment or two, the journey was quiet. The men were told to act as if Sango and Ayase were High Mistresses, and that they must protect their Ladies from harm. The group encircled the women, all searching about suspiciously. Occasionally one or many would make a mistake, ranging from weapon holding to lack of attention. Sango made sure to reprimand them if need be, lightly though, still giving them an air of dignity and independence—for that's what the Demon Slaying was all about.

Sango was quiet as she monitored the taijiya's stances and uniforms. She had upgraded the suits by just a bit. When she was learning the Taijiya ways, she had been given a weapon-free costume to wear for exterminations (something everyone was to wear). Yet over the years she adorned more and more gadgets and small weapons to hide within her suit—which was now in every suit of her own village. A hidden dagger hiding in each suit's arm, rope tied to the underneath of the left shoulder armor—a compass in the right, hidden within the butt of the katana was a smaller katana, for the girls—their hair 'decoration' clip held a small cutting knife, and last, a few shuriken hidden in the soles of their new boots. _(AN: at the bottom discussing the shoes. Please look now--then come back here, hehe.)_ Even so, the outward appearance hadn't changed at all. The chief was quite proud.

A sudden upward tugging of her kimono stuck her out of her thoughts. She looked to see Ayase staring bewildered at Sango's naked knees and shins. It dawned on Sango the bareness of her legs when the wind blew and felt a heat pass over her cheeks.

"Ay-Ayase!" Sango quickly pushed her kimono down and out of Ayase's hold.

"…I…I was sure you had your suit underneath! I'm sorry, so sorry!" Ayase suddenly bowed apologetically. "I thought you insisted the longer kimono to hide you suit!"

Sango gave her an incredulous look as she patted down her kimono…earning a regretful smile from her trusted friend. She waved it off with an amused roll of her eyes, and they continued to walk in peace.

Mentally, Sango wiped her brow, sighing in relief. _'That was a close one. Thank goodness I took off the boots and rolled up the pants high enough. Jeeze…Ayase's a smart one.'

* * *

_

"Hahah!" The plump and spoiled Daimyo laughed (boomed, really).

Sango attempted at a laugh, scratching her cheek with a single finger as she sweatdropped. This one was a weirdo.

Behind her, Ayase and the other Demon Slayers were sitting on their knees, forehead to the floor. The daimyo's servants were sitting aligned near the walls, waiting to be called if needed. The Taijiyas' weapons lay beside each owner's head; Sango's being beside Ayase's.

Sango's finger halted in mid-scratch as her wide and weirded-out eyes focused on the gigantic ripples of rumbling throughout his belly. Ughh…

He seemed to quiet down, rubbing at his eyes for tears. "Well, well, I'm sure we'll figure something out about the property sharing. While I think—why don't you stay the night? I'm sure you would enjoy the festival tonight. So? How about it?"

"Gah--" His hand came pounding to her back in 'comforting and friendly' pats. "Ah—" Pat. "Ah—" Pat. "Ah—" Last pat. "Ahh…" Ayase sweatdropped from hearing her chief in the awkward position.

She encouraged herself to at least give the colossal man a smile, which unfortunately ended up looking highly feigned. Even so, the daimyo laughed—taking it as a yes.

"Good then!" He stood on his small chubby legs (Sango wondered how his legs could support him so), lending a hand to his new beautiful guest. Sango took it, while her other hand gathered the end of her kimono, as she stood.

He smiled at her, wrapping a large arm around her small and young shoulders. "Let me show you around…"

Wanting to object, Sango realized she'd have to go along with it—for the sake of her village.

Once the door slid shut behind them, the rest of the audience sat up—wondering what to do now.

With one hand around Sango, the daimyo used the other to take a last sip of his drink. A hearty laugh erupted from his mouth once he swallowed.

"…What is so funny?" Sango asked, smiling albeit grinding her teeth as his arm closed in—quite slowly—around her.

"Oh, I just can't believe a small pretty thing like you is the leader of a Taijiya village!" He laughed again, as if mocking the thought of it.

"Heh…" Sango smiled at him, quickly turning away to roll her eyes before looking back at him once he turned to her—she smiled.

They stood, looking at each other smiling. It would seem he thought he had her attention, but of course—not really.

Sango laughed cheerfully as she brutally smacked away his hand once she felt a finger graze the cloth over her breast. "Why, Lord, you shouldn't always judge by looks." She covered her mouth, giggling, as if they were having a normal conversation.

He laughed as well, rubbing his now red hand. "You're a quick one!"

"As much as you are tricky, Lord!" She attempted at a cute laugh.

The two suddenly looked towards the door they had come from as the sound of crashing and screams could be heard. Being so used to the sound, her ears heard the flames of Kirara as she transformed before her feline roared. It was then Sango took off.

"What's going—" He looked to the Taijiya princess, only to find a pair of stylish and fancy sandals in her wake.

* * *

Sango left her shoes back there, knowing she wouldn't need them in battle. By the time she had made it back to the commons, the rest of the Demon Slayers had left, as well as the servants—even Kirara was gone. The only one left was Ayase, and she looked anxious, prancing from one foot to the other, holding Sango's weapons and armor—having her suit already on. Ayase, having no main weapon besides the hidden weapons in her suit, she'd have to borrow Sango's katana.

But the fact that Kirara had already gone without her meant it was critical enough to leave to help out the team. (Something she usually only did with the Inu-tachi.)

"Throw me my Hiraikotsu and take my katana—I won't have time to change."

From someone watching, Ayase would have looked as if she threw Hiraikotsu perfectly (in a short distance of a large common room—comparing to the fields of grass Sango could throw it), but Sango had noticed she could use a lot of practice. Then again, Sango had only secretly taught her how to pass it—so it wasn't necessary.

Once she caught it, Sango caught up to Ayase, who already dropped the armor and ran out the door.

"Alright, but if you seriously screw up my hand-made kimono—I'll kill you with your own katana." Ayase muttered, smirking, as she unsheathed Sango's katana and sliced through a rather weak demon.

"They seem weak…" Sango looked over her shoulder to see the dead demon. "They probably followed us—instead of attacking us in the forest." She raised her Hiraikotsu, only to have Ayase push her hand away and cut through the oncoming demon with the Katana.

"I'll cover you unless I'm occupied. I don't want to risk the beautiful kimono getting dirty…" Ayase laughed.

They continued to run down the corridor and down the castle's stone stairs, keeping their eyes on the few larger demons and many smaller ones. The group of Demon Slayers and village soldiers were fighting. Sango then spotted Kirara and called for her, which she heard immediately.

Once Kirara flew over, Sango and Ayase hopped on and they went towards the fight; skipping the rest of the stairs.

* * *

Sango gritted her teeth, being forced to watch from the sidelines. Maybe she should have taken off the kimono first—just to be able to fight. It had only been a few dozen minutes, but Sango wouldn't have noticed the time.

Unfortunately, Kirara was already injured, forcing her to stay hidden near Sango. The both of them were watching from a side wall of what seemed to be a jail.

"...AYASE!" Sango watched her form being thrown, finally slamming her into house's sturdy door and denting it, after flying through the air for what seemed like years. She was about to join the fight when another slayer shooed her away, telling her to leave it to them. Again, she didn't want to hurt their pride—but could they really handle it? It would be her responsibility to tell their families of the tragic loss—and only because she was wearing an expensive kimono, plus being held by a promise to keep the kimono nice.

She massaged her forehead, wondering what she should do…

"Psst—hey Princess…hey!"

And that was another thing. She was not the Taijiya Princess!

Sango, in her mood, swiftly turned around, preparing an argument in her mind—when she realized she was about to yell at a wall.

"Hey, down here…"

She looked down to find a window barely taller than her knees. The window was blocked with metal bars, preventing the jailers from getting out. Sango knelt down, holding onto on the bars for balance.

"It seems like your friends could use some help…"

The person seemed old, that was, if she should or even could judge from voices. The person was whispering, and their skin was pale. He, obviously a male, had a dirty blanket which looked like it had seen better days, covered over their head—making the person's mouth the only thing visible.

"What are you saying?"

The person then leaned close as if about to look out the window, and stuck their hand out, pointing to something to the left. She looked, finding a downward staircase curving to the right, so she couldn't see the bottom from where she was.

"If ya follow the stairs, there'll be a guard. Get the keys and come back here."

"…Are you senile? I'm not about to let a criminal out on the town. They've got enough to deal with at the moment. Besides, if you call me Princess, why do you not yield in your speech when talking to a Princess of such topics, hm?"

The man cackled, leaning forward once again and cupped their wrinkled hand around their mouth—whispering to her. She too leaned forward.

"My cellmate here could help ya out, he's pretty good."

Sango tried to peer through the darkness at the person, but could only make out a figured crouched in the corner, covered in a blanket just like the person in front of her was. The Taijiya looked back to the jailed man, disbelieving.

"If it makes ya feel any better—he was wrongly accused and hasn't even had a trial yet. The Daimyo's keeping him in here just for safekeepin'. Besides," The person smirked, as he shrugged, "It ain't like I'll let myself out."

Sango glared at the chuckling, dark, man; before setting off down the stairs.

The man backed away from the window, glancing towards the unmoving man in the corner, wondering if he had heard the conversation. He was smiling…

* * *

Sango was now waiting anxiously for the 'help' the man spoke of. It had been a few minutes since she dropped the keys off at the window. The fact that she had to knock out the guard (especially the consequences of that action) was actually farthest from her mind.

People were already caring for Ayase's wounds farther away from the fight, as well as some other soldiers and a couple of injured Demon Slayers. Most of t he demons had died, but there were only two more larger ones that seemed almost impossible to understand. A new breed maybe? Who knew?

"Psst, hey!"

Sango crouched back down facing the window.

"So? Is he coming?"

"Yeah, he just had to get his weapon that the guards took from him. I advise ya to tell your men to clear the area." The man looked towards the demons.

Sango studied the man, wondering if it was necessary…

Deciding on it, she yelled for her men to pull back. Of course, they had argued—but by threatening their occupancy of Demon Slayer, they obliged, coming to watch from the sidelines like Sango.

Once they reached her area—she suddenly felt doom as she watched the demon follow the men, gleaming their evil eyes her way.

"Sorry Ayase…" Sango stood in a defensive position as she took Hiraikotsu off her shoulder. Looking to her men, "Don't stand in my way—your safest place would be behind me." The truth was—she couldn't really control the next attack well. It was an honest warning…

The men looked to each other and obliged, moving back and out of their chief's way.

Slinging Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, Sango closed her eyes and concentrated her energy.

The Slayers suddenly backed away, startled, as red flames started spouting around the Hiraikotsu in wild flares.

Her eyes opened.

"**Hiraikotsu—**" She swung it horizontally, the loud swish sounding through the air, "**_—FUJIN NO MAI!_**" The words echoed familiarly through the area, in a voice so heavy with feeling. It echoed with a voice long forgotten of a demoness no one will remember but her.

Red crescent moons sprang forth from her Hiraikotsu, which now lay steaming by her side. Sango watched, hoping, as the wind-blown attack pelted the demon like rain, only to have the demon's blood raining back in a mystical shower of crimson. Taking shelter behind her Hiraikotsu, saving the white Kimono, Sango closed her eyes, whispering thanks to the demoness who lent her strength to her.

Roaring was heard after the shower of blood seized, and everyone watched as the demon collapse in heap of scales and pieces. Its friend looked on, the dumb thing obviously confused as to what had happened.

She gritted her teeth, taking the Hiraikotsu into her hold from before her and swung it, aiming for the other demon. "Hiraikotsu!"

The boomerang swam in the air, impaling the brute arm of the demon, yet it hardly budged. If anything, the demon looked even more confused. She looked on, her eyes wide and wondering. The demon grabbed the boomerang, effortlessly taking it out of his arm and studying the—to him—baby-sized weapon.

As if unintentional, the demon threw it back in the direction it came from—towards Sango. She brought her arms in front of her as a shield, yet the boomerang implanted itself into the ground a few feet before her; she being entirely lucky. A large cloud of dust sprung from the ground from the Hiraikotsu's landing, making Sango cough.

The sudden murmurs of the village made Sango fan away the smoke, trying to see what they were talking about.

"Oh ho? Finally here, eh?" The jailed man mumbled from below, amusement lacing every word. "Probably wanted to watch the Taijiya Princess do her thing first," He cackled.

Ignoring the man, Sango squinted, seeing someone stand in front of the large demon—their back facing her. A heavy looking brown blanket covered the person fully, even acting as a hood. All the Taijiya could see…was a large sword…

Unexpectedly, the sword glowed a bright pink…like she remembered years before…

"**Kaze no Kizu**,"

The monster was scarred, but endured and sent his own attack—making the familiar man snarl. He waited for the attack to come closer before…

"**Banryuusen!**"

"…Banryuu…sen…?"

A pinkish aura was sent to meet the attack and repelled it, awesomely. The demon collapsed, and people roared. Was he known? As a hero? Who…

It's impossible. Everything of that idea was…impossible!

"Sango-dono!" The slayers called after her, trying to grab the woman fleeing towards the savior in desperate fury. "Sango-dono!"

The daimyo watched beside Ayase, both of them wondering what the woman was doing…

"Sango!" Ayase yelled for her—watching the demon twitch. "SANGO!" It was then that weapons of all kind impaled the demon in an instant—all of the Demon Slayer's weapons, securing their chief's safety…

The man just stood there, as if wondering…thinking…

"SANGO!" Ayase screamed, tears welling into her eyes as she grasped the dirt under her fingers. "SANGO!" Her voice trailed into the wind…

* * *

Hope had fluttered at the possible ideas running through her mind. The danger hadn't rung throughout her body like it usually did, so maybe that's why it hurt much, more than it should.

Her fingers had only grazed the stranger's hood to pull it off, when the halberd spun in his hands and came swinging towards her from the side, as if she was on the opposing side. It was then she heard Ayase's shrieks…

Her other hand had stopped the halberd's edge from seeping too far into her hip, purely out of instinct for herself—but only by a few inches. It still impaled her side by an inch or few; even her hand was bleeding drastically. Sango stood still, as everyone else did. Ayase watched her kimono start to soak red from the wound of the halberd…Sango started to violently shake.

She hadn't felt real pain since the days with the Inu-tachi and it made her mind swirl at the distant and foreign feeling. It was impossible to pay attention to anything anymore, and she felt her knees start to buckle. But she was a taijiya, and wouldn't fall until her objective was fulfilled. Sango's eyes closed as she gritted her teeth, and in one fluid motion—she grabbed a fist full of the man's blanket off his head and tore it off. She could see a head full of black hair, pulled into…into a braid.

The man turned his head, having felt his cover being ripped off. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a woman staring at him in deep surprise. Her face was sweating as she struggled to stand. A familiar face….

"…You…"

His eyes widened, his hands flexed and dropped the halberd to the floor before turning fully to face the woman tentatively.

They stood staring at each other, eyes wide, mouths parted. One trying to remember, the other in shock of already having remembered.

His azure eyes darted to her wound, noticing the blood drip…drip…drip…drip…

The man, in all bewilderment, raised his own hand slowly inching it towards her wound…. He felt that same need for blood as he did when he 'awoke'. The urge and feeling…the raw… want.

Sango noticed his hands were bleeding on their own, from whatever wound his had gotten previously. What was he--

His fingers touched her wound, their blood mingled, together. It was so, slippery—and he couldn't control himself as he abruptly grabbed a hold of her hip. And suddenly they pulsed.

After that—everything was blurry as all hell; black and red started hazing the corners of her eyes, slowly filling her whole vision. The sounds around her seized with commotion still going on in her head, it was chaos. Chaos in a silent world, and everything made no sense. Were things going to fall? Come from either side of her? She felt her head look up, expecting random things to crush her. It was paranoia and she felt secluded—yet his grip on her tightened, the quick adds of pressure brought pain and took her out of derealizaton, bit by bit. Her eyes fluttered close, and she couldn't help but faint.

Surprisingly, they hit the floor together, harmoniously.

After—all was quiet. Finally.

* * *

**AN:**

Imagine the following as a diagram of thier new shoes: (yes, this is important to remember!)

Your Foot  
Layer of Suit's normal cloth  
Thick yet still flexible layer of Youkai bone  
Small compartment for Shurikens, accesible from inner-side of foot  
Layer of Suit's normal cloth

--

Yes. Bankotsu CAN do the Wind Scar with his Banryuu.

--

THANKS FOR READING!

--

Reveiws from Chapter Two:

**Kitty-Cat-13-7**: Hehe, Kitty-chan! Hello, and thaankk youuu for reading my story, i really appreciate it! Haha, Awesome and creepy, huh? Thanks! Yeah i know, it is creepy lol, but it's only gonna get 'creepier'. Its gonna turn into a M-rated story, but i'll make it enjoyable and still add in funny moments, as well as many many fluffyness (hopefully tahts what you all like). I hope you still read! Gah, i hope you know how estatic it is to have someone like YOU to comment my unwrothy story, you write so much--i feel dumb having you say nice things about my story, lol. You rock! So much! Thanks again, Kitty-chan!(huggles and buggles)  
-_Monica_

**Sangofan89**: Hahaha, aww thank you sooooo much! It REALLY means a lot to me that you take the times to read my story, i'm always nervous my stories will be left unread or uncommented upon, and i'll just loose my motivation and never write again (like what happened on my other account for another series). But it makes me happy that you and all these other people read my stories. Really, thanks! And yes, sense Bankosu awake, there will be even MORE fluffy memories between the two, hehe.  
-_Monica_

**Bankotsu the Mercenary:** haha, after reading this...have you figured it out? Of not, don't worry--it is Bankotsu, rising form the dead like a funky mummy (athough an incredibly hot mummy.) And thank you soooo much for all the nice stuff you said (and hopefully still say), it really helps me write, and i'm dead serious about that. Everytime i get a good-feeling reveiw i REALLY (im not just saying this, im serious) open Word and write as much as i can before i loose my juice and look for other motivations. Thank you so much, Bankotsu the Mercenary! (huggles)  
-_Monica_

**Gwenivear Greenleaf:** (blush) gah, dont make me blush...i was just writing it for you guys, who would have known someone would have actually really really liked it? (since i made it up on the spot for fan service lol). As always? (my eyes are practcally sparkling, dude, my eyes never sparkle!) Thats so freakin' nice (cries), your so nice to me and my story...gah so nice! All i can do is say my thanks and continue to right, i just hope thats enough to have you keep commenting and reading! Thanks, again!  
-_Monica_

**Jlee74**: (panting) writing as fast as i can, lol, but it's coming coming coming! I already wrote the chapter after this, so you all wont have to wait another month. (gah, how embarassing)  
-_Monica_

**TeamRocket Sapphire**: (cries from everyword youve said) You and everyone are the only REASONS i've come this far! It's all you guys, lol dont give me all the credit! Without people like you, i would have NEVER gotten this far, and i would have just left you all sad and moping after the prequal was finished. OMG (cries more) Im so glad i'm converting more and more people into San/Ban-ism. It makes me feel all nice and cuddly inside, knowing there could be some potential writers out there coming to the San/Ban--and start writing wonderful stories! THAT is why i write San/Ban, THAT RIGHT THERE. And hey, it worked! My story 'The FIght of Our Lives' was the 5th San/Ban story here, and now look how many stories are up here, by so many different wonderful writers! Its great, but it's people like you, cheering us on until the very end, that keep us going--like fuel to a car, man (there i go again, one of my hippy similies. Damn me.) Thank you SO much, you deserve cookies!  
-_Monica_

**Crimson Kaoru:** Ah! Crimson, to have been commented by someone whose written so many wonderful stories is just an HONOR to have comment and actually LIKE my story, let alone give me HELP! Thank you! So! Fricken! Much! Ah! you rock, and THANK YOU so much for being honest and telling me upfront what was up (and nicely too), i deeply respect that. Thank you so much! I will never be able to say thanks enough...lol  
_-Monica_

_-- _

Please Review, you nice nice readers! 


	4. When They Live in the Sins of Yesterday

By the way: The song at the end is '**The Process'** by _My American Heart_. Go Download it right now and listen, hehe. (If you cant download, then go to google and type: 'The Process by My American Heart last.fm' and click the first link. hehe, listen for freee!) I'm such a jew. (sigh)

Enjoy!

* * *

Compared to the overwhelming feeling of the dream she was having just a few seconds before her eyes sauntered open, the atmosphere was quiet and angsty. She could hear a crackling of fire beside her, and due to the drips of sweat from heat roving down her forehead, it was probably close. 

The grunt from willing herself to awaken her body was inevitable, which seemed to startle the being beside her. Sango cracked her eyes open, finding a wide-eyed Ayase in her wake. The fire's light danced off her worried features as they stared at each other.

"Sango…you're awake!" She muttered, quite surprised.

Not feeling the power to talk, or even the _want_ to talk, Sango let her eyes probe the room, allowing the curiosity of why Ayase was so surprised she had awaken from a wound dismiss itself.

It was a traditional nursing room, probably owned by the daimyo's nurse. It smelled of herbs and more modern – _as modern as you could get in the feudal era, compared to Kagome's medicines_ – instruments.

"I'll be back, please don't move around a lot, Sango-dono." She only called her that when she felt out of place or worried. Maybe even a little ashamed.

With quick feet Ayase scurried out of the room, allowing Sango to look beyond the area Ayase was sitting in front of.

Scaring her out of her wits, Sango heard chuckling filter through her ears from someone beyond a curtain she had thought was hiding storage. Her eyes lingered on the pale beige curtain, squinting as she sought a shadow from the fire's light. Lo and behold, there was, and quite a definite shadow. But she needn't look long, for the curtain was suddenly pushed aside, providing vision of a man she thought she would only see in her dreams.

Although her wounds stung, the taijiya sat up in her seat, holding the corner of the blanket to her chest—covering herself, since even though she was wearing binding around her chest, she felt exposed. Her smooth shoulders gleamed in the orange tinted light, as his bronze and built chest did. She saw that he wore a gray and pretty baggy hakama, a darker blue and rather old-looking patched up haori lying beside his futon. He was sitting Indian-style, back slacked as his elbows rested on his knees.

"It's you—"

"You know what's strange?"

Sango, being cut off, looked to where he was looking. It was odd, his head was ducked and looked as if he was staring at his own hands dangling off his knees in front of him—but he was actually glancing at the Hiraikotsu and Banryuu standing together elegantly on the wall before them.

'Something is wrong…is it really…Bankotsu? Does he know who he is? Does he remember anything?'

He shook his head as a smile appeared on his features, a familiar glint in his blue and surprisingly jaded eyes.

"…What is?"

He seemed to be perplexed by her soft and small voice. Was he wondering why she answered? Or was it her recognizable voice…

"You are."

Sango let her eyes broaden as she looked at him, tentatively.

"Your face. Your long hair. Your voice, and your eyes. Your being, and that familiar feeling that comes to me when I saw you. When I see you now. When I talk to you. It's all so troublesome and strange."

While he talked, she felt herself deflate. He doesn't remember. Doesn't remember anything at all! Nothing!

"It's as if—"

"What's your name?" Sango asked suddenly, looking towards her own lap for solace. 'Please answer, correctly. Please answer…'

"…What?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"…."

There was silence as she waited, and felt a feeling of isolationism. She felt like screaming and crying, wailing and laughing, standing and walking, hugging and kissing. Being happy, for once. She felt like it—but what was there to celebrate now?

'At least he's alive.' Her eyes closed, and she allowed a small and timid smile grace her mouth. 'But how?'

'He's alive.'

'He's here.'

'He's with you, just like you asked. Just like you needed.'

How didn't matter anymore, answers weren't here and that was ok. It was ok.

Sango felt her back curve as she curled into herself, a heavy sigh turned into a sob. A smile came and there was happiness, even as she cried.

She cried of joy and loss at the same time. Joy that he was here, loss that inside he really wasn't.

Her sobs became louder as her body shook. There was laughter, small ceases of it, then immediate wails—only to repeat itself. She was sad, no—she was happy. But in the end her mind couldn't decide and gathered herself.

Sango smiled as tears stained her cheeks.

"You're name is Bankotsu. …Bankotsu!"

His eyes closed in…regret, it was, as she curled into herself once again, and continued to cry. Loudly, and evident. Sporadic whispers came from her mouth as she sighed while trying to calm herself. But in the end she restarted, and felt himself curl into himself as well, the sound of her fists hitting the futon in protest and whispers from her mouth was all he heard.

* * *

He had laid down a while ago; listening to her cry had him thinking, but she started to quiet down and finally fell back asleep—whether it was from exhaustion or actual being sleepy. His arm draped over his forehead as he stared at the ceiling. 

Some women had come just a while ago, finding their female friend and leader asleep under the blanket, safely. They had talked, _quietly of course_, and ignoring him--maybe they thought he was asleep, about the quick recovery of this woman. It had surprised him as well.

After the incident when they both fainted—he found they were immediately brought here. By the time he woke up, it had only been 15 minutes afterwards. Barely half an hour later, she was awake—her skin already fully recovered from the wound he had accidentally given her for mistaking her as an enemy. He too realized his skin had recovered quickly from a scar he had received from saving this small town once before. _Before the daimyo brought him to jail for whatever reason._

The women, a girl who sat by her master's side the whole time before this woman even woke up the first time, and the nurse, checked her nonetheless, and with that they left, probably to sleep in their own houses, soundly, knowing this woman was all right. Some how, that fact also seemed to ease him. But when he had tried to find out why, he realized the answer only resulted in her being a broken mess.

His eyes darted over to the woman, humbly breathing in and out with her back to him. Her body rose with each inhale, only to fall back with each exhale, peacefully. Her words mimicked in his mind.

"Bankotsu, huh?" He whispered.

It _had_ been the name he saw on the grave that he had visited many a time. His portal into this world was how he recognized it. Maybe she knew about it…

* * *

Sango had woken a while ago. Listening to the rustle of his clothes and blanket when he moved. Listening to his breath. Listening to him think, even if she couldn't hear the thoughts. She had felt his eyes on her back only a couple of times, but it was in such short periods she wondered if he was only checking up on her. 

_Is it really him?_ She had found herself thinking more than she could count. His clothes are different, and his usual proud demeanor wasn't rising out of him. How long had he been resurrected? And how? By who? Why?

Inuyasha had told her of the peculiarity of the death of the flowers. That was something interesting as well.

She found herself in a scowl, thoughts swimming and squirming within her.

Sango heard him whisper his own name in question, and she recognized the slight hope in her fluttering heart and stomach as something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Suddenly she felt alarmed as he shifted profusely before immediately sitting up. Her curiosity allowed her to turn in her position to look at him fasten on his haori.

"…Where are you going?"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Just come!" He whispered, walking across the room and grabbing Banryuu's hilt—planning to bring it with him.

Whatever it was that made Sango immediately tie the blanket around her barely-covered form like a dress and follow him out the door was a question to even her, but she ignored her mind's questioning and moved directly behind him--following.

Once he shut the door behind her, he led her down the corridor—trying not to wake anyone. Sango continued to stare at the back of Bankotsu's moonlit head, noticing his hair was longer, and his braid much looser.

With the lack of attention, Sango felt herself blush tremendously when she bumped into Bankotsu's muscled back, her breasts pressing into his back felt as if she nothing was between them, for the blanket was quite thin, as her hands sought for balance, grabbing onto his arm. She almost immediately bounded backwards, distancing themselves to save her dignity by just a pinch of what she had already lost.

He remained still, uncaring, _which relieved Sango tremendously_. Watching the guards who patrolled at night around the daimyo's luxurious place, walk into a room, Bankotsu and Sango both heard girls' giggles as the lecherous guards entered. With that, Bankotsu continued down the corridor, leading her outside.

Sango's embarrassment was diminished when the trail began to become harder to walk in-- being that he led her straight into a forest. She focused on trying to find easy footing, evading things that she knew would hurt her feet.

The surroundings began to become clearer and clearer as to where they were going, but it finally struck her _why_. She felt herself smile at him, even though wasn't even looking at him, but the floor—her smile was for him at that moment.

A while later, they had finally made it. The dirt became softer, which was strange for the middle of a forest. Even so, Sango was used to it by now, since she'd visited this place many a time in the past 7 years. Once they reached the small clearing in the middle of the forest, Bankotsu stopped at the very edge, implanting Banryuu deep within the soil, looking at the sight of his own grave. The dirt was all dug up, and the flowers that had miraculously grown – then wilted – were all over.

Slightly taken aback, he watched as Sango walked past him and into the humble clearing. She held onto the place she had tied the long blanket around herself as she walked, looking at the ground and everything else.

He remembered how she walked like something was on her mind. All the time, _all_ the time.

Bankotsu saw how she finally sat, her back on the back of his own grave—a sight he had remembered seeing in his dreams a few nights before. Was she always here?

"Your name is Bankotsu, as it says here." She sat in that position, hugging her knees close to her chest and looking ahead of her, as she talked. "Because the ground is ruined, I would say you'd surfaced from here?"

He nodded, walking closer to the grave.

Sango shook her head. "If you're looking for an answer as to why—I'm afraid I don't know…"

"Then tell me who I was. Why I was. Who are you? Why are you…here?"

She had begun from where she knew the story began—a time before she was even born. A time when he was a murderer-for-hire. His search for strength that began the legendary Shichinintai. His resurrection, Naraku, their time together. Sango had made sure to leave out her undermining romance, never wanting to tell him out of embarrassment and lost hope that she knew would not resurface. She stopped when he had died, again.

Sango noticed many times he had finished a sentence for her, and by the time she was almost finished—he ended it the way he remembered it was. They had started with parts—examining the pieces until the concluding picture came together and now it was all finished.

They sat in stillness, neither knowing what to do--or when to do it. In the end, it was him that moved—and in the end, she wished he hadn't, for it was the beginning of _their_ end.

He dug through the ground and found the pack that held his mercenary clothes.

"I hadn't known whether I should wear it or not, knowing the person who used to wear this was someone I wasn't, at the time being." He muttered, collecting it in his arms. "I woke up with only knowledge of my _Aibou_, and that's it." She almost felt like laughing at the familiar name that he gave his adored halberd. His buddy, his partner -- or even his _baby_.

Sango watched him stand, wondering if he was _really_ all right. Bankotsu grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out, but as if thinking of something he stopped, however kept his hand on his halberd. He looked over his shoulder, glancing towards Sango.

"…." He had opened his mouth to talk, but instead just let the wasted air leave through his nose, closing his mouth. With that, he pulled out his Aibou and walked out of the scenery, hoping to wake up…normal the following morning.

* * *

**_--A month's time later--_**

_You've got this process figured out. (You've got this process figured out)_  
_You'velost the love for yourself now._

"Sango-dono."

"Sango-dono!"

Being shaken from her thoughts, she saw the council stare at her— their eyes questioning and a bit annoyed.

Now that they, the Demon Slaying Village, had successfully taken the extra land, the council's topic was beyond her comprehension—for it was far too unimportant than her _own_ thoughts. This time, unlike many others, she told them to continue, rather than ask about what they might be talking about.

There was perplexed silence, but soon their talk returned to normal. Her eyes became unfocused again, and she found her attention on a rather interesting speck of dirt on the short-legged professional table (a table the council made all their decisions on).

It was another 30 minutes when she heard the conversation become familiar and whether she wanted to listen or not, she found herself tuning in to the weekly news of a certain revived mercenary.

_Just know that I'm telling you to watch your back_  
_And hold your breath cause'_  
_Denial never spoke so loud, so loud._

"Did you hear about the next victimized village? It fell _surprisingly_ to its knees at the mere visit of that lone mercenary." Sarcasm.

"Yeah I heard, that man…man, there's just no stopping him."

"He's a mad man! He needs to be slaughtered a million times over! And this time, NOT revived!"

"What if he comes to _this_ village?" Sango felt everyone give her a look after someone had asked, seeing if she might interject with something to boost their confidence. But in the end, she kept her head down—letting them talk their talk, repeating the same things in her mind, over and over.

"We'll stand tall, we're a strong village!"

'_Why Bankotsu?'_

"Hell had better accept him this time!"

'_I didn't want you to be like this.'_

Laughter. From all of them, except her.

'_Please…stop…stop…' Sango closed her eyes tight, 'Stop this Bankotsu…stop…'_

"Isn't it weird that only a few have actually died, though?"

_Take all my self worth away (take all my self worth away)._  
_Just cold with no love in my veins (in my veins)_  
_So show me how to feel nothing._  
_Show me how to feel saved._  
_And I promise I will do the same, do the same._

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, her eyes questioning and saddened as they sat together, listening to people at other tables talk, the outside air bringing their conversation to them.

The normal talk nowadays was always about a certain mercenary, waking from the dead, plagued upon their earth to act out his revenge.

Inuyasha glared at the two people talking, listening to them talk about his **friend** that way made his eyes narrow. Kagome looked to her own lap, understanding Inuyasha. She was starting to get used to the talk, but she couldn't say much for Inuyasha.

Sango had told them the story a few weeks ago, and they hadn't seen much of her afterwards. Kagome knew she would be lost for a while…

The three all knew it was true, what the people would say. But…so far, Bankotsu hadn't even killed as much as he used to. And the ones he did kill were only men. Maybe…there was hope…but only a **maybe**, for now.

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl at the two people from beside her as she looked to the sky, wondering if Sango had hope too.

_You've got no self control, no meaning in your makeup.  
You are the reason for the broken hearts you've made up.  
You've got this process figured out.  
You're not so picture perfect,  
You're not so picture perfect,  
**You're not so picture perfect now.**_

Bankotsu's eyes were blank, and hadn't felt no matter what. He had tried many times to feel riled up or sporty, but nothing had helped. Even now, as he walked through the field on this brisk night, looking for a nonexistent shelter, he couldn't even think of anything to do.

To be happy was to have someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for.

He had…neither.

The mercenary felt cold, and even though he could feel the blood running through his veins—it felt as if the frozen Shikon was still there, in his neck, giving Bankotsu fake life.

And still, after all this, the sight of blood continued to make him lust and continue. And continue. And continue.

_Take all my self worth away (take all my self worth away).  
Just cold with no love in my veins (in my veins)  
So show me how to feel nothing.  
Show me how to feel saved.  
And I promise I will do the same, do the same._

That night Sango was left petting Kirara outside, staring up at the forlorn moon while Taro slept on the other side of this very door she was leaning on. Her hand movements were all habitual, the stroking of fur she had done as a child was just mind-play as she thought about things. Kirara knew this, recognizing the long strokes and two second intervals of each pet.

What was he thinking? Is he changed?

Another month, soon another, and another. Nothing has any sense any more—Bankotsu had come back, but for what? And why? He was back, finally, and she was happy—but should she be happy to see he's going off as the same uncontrollable strength he had been killed the first time for. For what? And why?

Again and again. Same questions. Same result. They weren't rhetorical, so would someone _or something_ please give her an answer already?

_You've got this  
**This process**  
So figured out_

To Sango, the time when she cried her heart out for Bankotsu, being in the nurse's den with barely a blanket on, was so much there in within her. It was a _memory_, something she could recall. The time when he silently asked her to help him remember, she remembered all too well.

But to Bankotsu—that had never happened.

He woke up the next day, a _different_ man than the _odd_ man that had emerged from the ground-- making him the _same_ man he was before he had even changed.

_Take all my **self-worth** away._

Sango wiped her lone tear with the top of her index finger.

_Just **cold** with no love in my veins (in my veins)_

Mouth set in a firm line, his hand repetitively hit the barks of trees as he walked by the edge of the forest, having the blood on his fingers scrape off.

_So show me how to feel **nothing**._

She stared at the tear, placidly watching the reflection of the moon start to fall as the tear slid off her finger.

_Show me how to feel **saved**._

His steps stopped, and his head lifted to give his face the light of the white, hopeful moon.

_And I promise I will do the same, do the same._

_

* * *

_

Ohh...na na na **na... **

Is there any hope for the destined two? HOPEFULLY! Damn striaght.

**Answered Reveiws for Chapter 3:**

Kirara the cute Hell Cat: lol, okay. I shall. Thanks for reading, Kirara! Hope you liked this chappie.  
_-Monica _

TwinSOS: XD hahaha, boy i wish all my reveiwers like you, so supportive! Wow! I really appreciate you giving the time to actually read my story, as well as reveiw. You have no idea how much it means to me, it's like having someone give you a pack of M&Ms first thingin the morning, every morning. Wow. Hope you liked this chapter, more shall come soon. soon!  
_ -Monica_

SangoFan89: (squeels and huggles you) Youre too nice, really! And even though you dont say those things often, the fact that you even READ my story means so much more than any compliment towards myself could mean. Im not THAT good of a writer, infact i bet if you set your mind to it and made enough time for writing--you'd definitly surpass me. DEFINITLY! I thank you to the depths of the earth for your appreciation, you readers deserve all the cookies you want...but all you REVEIWERS like yourself deserve all the living Bankotsu replica-slaves you desire! You rock so much, gah, too much--too much! Thanks again!  
_ -Monica_

YFate: (seriously cries) you dont know how much it means to have that wonderful of a comment coming from YOU, **my IDOL**! I read and reread 'Redemption' all the time, and...wow...you're just so amazing. I envy you more and more every time i read your story, your skills are so impressive i feel pathetic putting up my own, undeserving, story lol. I could go on and on about how beautiful your writing is, infact i would--if i had all the time in the world. then i WOULD definitly go on and on, hehe. (rereads your first paragraph from your review) Ahh! It's like your fricken reading my mind or something. You got everything nailed to the bone, (even the stuff i thought readers just wouldnt understand). You even predicted what i thought maybe making Tsubaki into (Bankotsu's reincarnate, sort of like Kagome)--but it, for now, is still in the drafting area and has too many loopholes (one loophole being the one you mentioned abut being born much earlier than bankotsu had even died). Of course if i figure out something to counter those loopholes, (like maybe saying how Bankotsu's real soul had died a long time ago, the FIRST time when he was beheaded--so Tsubaki was reincarnated from THAT soul...) but even THAT has so many loopholes i cant even explain due to dragging of sentances. (lol) haham fuels your muses? YOUR story fuels MY muses. So...if we keep updating, maybe both of our stories will be finished by the end of the month! (haha, oh i wish it was that easy). I dont know about your story, but i'm planning on mine to be pretty long, fo i ahevnt even STARTED the original idea yet. Hm, (about the parenthesis) yeah i know where you're coming from about the prenthesis totally dragging youout of the moment. I was hoping to achieve a more -in story- parenthesis feeling. Like, the parenthesis you saw werent ANs at all, well atleast i hadnt meant for them to be. My AN's look like: (AN: blah blah blah), while In Story parenthesis i hoed to be without the 'AN:'. But i see your confusion, so i erased them from this chapter and oncoming chapters. Thanks for pointing that out though! Ahh! this is an extrememly long comment. I'll stop it...now.  
PS: Thank you soooo much! YOU ROCK MY WORLD!  
_ -Monica_

Levele: haha, and i really really really REALLY love your review! Thanks for reading!  
_ -Monica_

Gwenivear Greenleaf: ahh there you go again, always giving me much welcomed support, somtimes i wonder if this is what it feels to have a true reader. (sighs in content) If you EVER write an Inuyasha SAN/BAN, dude i will comment so much you'd have 348740 reviews by sending in just 2/3 chapters lol. Your're so cool, like the older sister i never had (even though i'm older by just a year lol). Omg that bugs me too (when people say they'll update and never do)--it ticks me off, especially when it may be such a kickass story, and they just leave it. Thats why i practically crucify myself when i update seriously late, because i figure that if I hate it when OTEHR people do it, people must hate me for doing it too, haha. So yeah. Oh, you know what else bugs me? When people start a story--go for like, 4 chapters, then start another story and SAY they'll still update the OTHER story--but in reality they NEVER EVER BEVER do. EVER. And in the end they turn out to have like 10 stories that are ALL not finished. ESPECIALLY when EACH story has so much potential, and again i say, they just drop it--and it TICKS.ME.OFF. Well, now that i've finished my list of complaints to poor you (who actually decided to READ all that, lol) i think i'll go on about how much i appreciate the fact that you're actually reading my story and REVIEWING. (Sigh) i get about 200 hits per chapter and only receive 3-10 reveiws. It sucks--even though im not saying i DESERVE all the reveiews lol, but i'm just saying people could _atleast_ drop a line. Thats all. (gah, i'm just gibbering with you again, oh woe is you. You must be woe.) I'll shut myself off now.  
PS: THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
_-Monica_

**_PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW! What do you think should happen next--it's all up to you guys! _**


	5. Well I've Never Seen Us Act Like This

**Alright peeps, i'm gonna explain some stuffs. Sit and stare. At the computer.**

1- This is, as i said, becoming a REAL Rated M story. So beware--next chapter has some ecchi buisness going on...and even in this one is some dark thoughts. Na na naahh...

2-Did anyone notice the cool (well atleast i think so) chapter Titles? They're ongoing lyrics of the song, "Red Flag" by Billy Talent. The song is originally Unreleased--so if you have the CD and wondering what song i'm talkin about--there ya go.

3-I know you guys are like...WHATS THE BIG DEAL YOU HOMO! ALREADY 5 CHAPPIES AND NO REAL SANGOxBANKOTSU FLUFFYNESS! DOUBLE-YUU-TEE-EFF! ...Well then, i guess i'll just take it in stride, take a deep breath, and say, "This is a fairly long story. I havent even got to my plot yet. So everything will be a bit stretched out. Where as in a like...15 chaptered story, the two protoganists meet maybe in the 1st/2nd chapter, while in my 25+ story, its taking a while". (Ok 25 and up was a gross estimate, i dont know.)

**4- Yay, i got a Beta. _THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED! SHE SENT IN THE IMPROVED CHAPTER_--AND THIS IS IT! WOO! SHE ROCKS SO MUCH! Sorry guys, but if any of you have a Beta--and its NOT Annika--then well i just gotta say..thats too bad. This girl ROCKS! Did you know she offered to beta the first 1-4 chapters! Jeeze, what a freakin angel! Well thats all i gotta say for...THANKS ANNIKA!**

5- While i've been lazily reading and scratching my stomach as i drink some milk; i've come along some EXTREMELY well (good? well? Blah.) stories. I'm putting them on my Recomended Listwhich i just made up, just for them. woot. Anyway, here they are:

1) **"Warrior's Ecstasy"--by**:** Chain of the Harmonica**  
This is an EXCELLENTLY written InuyashaxSango. And yes, i know, most/all of you are loyal SangoxBankotsu fans. But you just gotta look at this, it's pure genious...**so much detail **and** very elegant**, and not only that but the plot ITSELF drew me in. You've gotta take a look--i mean if jus tthe SUMMARY took me in to read an InuxSan...when i dont even LIKE InuxSan anymore...then this; you'll love. _**Everything is so professional**,_ its better than most Published works i've seen. _**This is truly AMAZING work**_. More interesting than actually seeing a MOVIE. **It's inspired me so much**, you cant even imagine. I bet you'll LEARN by reading this--it's that good. It's in my Favorites, so you wont have to look it up, lol, just in case you're lazy!

2) **"Bankotsu's Harem"--by: Tsukashi**  
Ok, so this isnt even ON FanFiction (dot) net, due to mature content and...well to put it plainly...**beautiful sex scenes**. NOTE: THIS IS ON ADULTFANFICTION (dot) NET I have never read a story like this, Bankotsu's Harem is basically about Bankotsu asking for **6 of the most beautiful ladies** for the Schichinintai to find, and make as** thier slaves **for a while. hehe blush _**I****t's so beautifully written**_, i've never read anyone portray the characters so well like this author has. I love how they mix up the coupling, it's truly a masterpeice. There arent even any DISTINCT couples, they all get mixed up...and DONT WORRY--this is **mostly a Bankotsu,** Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu vs. 6 beautiful girls story--hehe no Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu, or Ginkotsu sex scenes. The 6 beautiful girls are: Sango of course, Kagome, Kikyou, Ayame, and two other MARVELOUS characters she made. _**You MUST read this...it's just so great!**_ And thouh the idea MAY be ammature, it definitly is not! Plus, i'll love ANY story that make Sango like the stongest and bravest out o fthe rest--which this story DOES so! Spoiler: Sango even goes up against Suikotsu and wins...making even Bankotu and Jakotsu wish to challange the Slayer. This story is just...l_**ets say i'll GLADLY stay up on a Sunday night just to finish reading this.**_ UNFORTUNATLY, it seems the story hasnt been updated in a while...so maybe if you all send enough reviews you dont need an account there, Tsukashi will start updating again. You can see my long review there too, hehe.

And lastly...

3)**"I'm Gonna Get Ya!"--by: Phat-Lady**

Another InuxSan **MUST-READ-EVEN-IF-YOURE-A-SANxBAN-LOVER**! Definitly. I abstolutly LOVE the plot of this, and ESPECIALLY how Phat-Lady portrays Sango and Inuyasha's 'hate' relationship. Damn i just WISH this story even matched UP to Phat-Ladie's then i'd probably get a lot more reviews (cries) lol ok i'm just joking sorta, ANYWAY--yes, if you dont read this **you'll be missing out on funny and interesting and SEXY situations**...Sango is portrayed to **rationally and well done** that it'll be impossible to top. _**Phat-Lady is extremely talanted**_, and like me, sometimes suffers from Writers Block--but eventualy we all get past that. Go read her wonderful story--its in my Favorites!

Alright then--thats pretty much all i wnated to bug ya about.

* * *

Ayase picked at her nails, keeping a typical 'emotionless' look on her face as Tsubaki sat, explaining his 'traumas' of having Taro to be taken care of all alone. 

His hands cupped his face while his elbows rested on his knees, giving him an exasperated look. Both professional slayers sat on a bench, facing the most popular sight of town—the statue of a Taijiya in battle. Today was nice, and Ayase had felt like taking a walk, of course she hadn't planned on having a _whiner_ join her.

"Damn it Ayase, then he actually told her I was GAY. GAY, Ayase! And she was a beauty too!" He sighed, over-dramatically. "What will I do, oh what will I do?" His long bangs blew in the wind, tickling the tip of his nose.

It was then they both noticed their depressed friend and leader walking by, her usual yukata on—as well as that thoughtful look on her face. They both decided to watch, instead of interfere.

Her strides were smooth and unthought of, her long legs moving like waves. She dare not look up anything beside the end of her hair, which she carelessly threw into a ponytail and had twiddling between her fingers. Many of the villagers had said hello, or greeted her with a bow and respectful suffix, but she ignored the glory of her title and continued walking.

"You know," Ayase's eyes followed her friend—which by now was making her way out of sight. "She's been weird lately."

Tsubaki rolled his eyes; sitting back and casually letting his arm drape the back of the bench. "She's always weird like that."

"Well, different."

"Heh, funny how this time **you're** the worried one here, and **I'm **anything but." Tsubaki smiled, charmingly, as a few ladies walked by.

She glared up at him, "Sure you aren't." Sighing, noticing he wasn't looking away from the ladies even _after_ they turned their head away, Ayase stood and dusted off her yukata. "You know, I'm sure Sango could use a babysitter for Taro, since I can almost tell she's planning on leaving for a few days."

He too stood, "And how could you possibly predict that?"

The woman shrugged, "Woman's intuition. Either way, Taro's all yours—I have my brother to take care of." With that she turned and started walking off.

Tsubaki was left massaging his temples, having collapsed onto the bench once again.

* * *

Her eyes focused on the ends of her hair that she let pour over her shoulders and into her hands. It was another day of thoughts and theories as she let her mind race through everything it wanted to—having to bounds. 

In the background she could see people moving out of her way, giving her an easy path straight forward. And it was times like these she just wished someone would bump into her already. Power _did_ exert you from others, didn't it? She found the familiar phrase said to her many times by her inner-self, echo itself within her conscious.

No matter how she tried, the one thing that bothered her most kept coming back, as if everything in the very end had something to do with this. Her mind always knew how to manipulate her just the right way into believing anything, couldn't it?

Letting the end of her hair go, for the first time in a while, she concentrated on the ground a few steps ahead of her as she walked on. Sango sighed, the memory flooding back.

"_Be careful with that, Taro, shuriken shouldn't be handled like that." Sango reprimanded. She watched Taro play with the shuriken as if they were rubber balls, repetitively hitting the wall—for he couldn't get it to stick into the wall._

"_I know, I know." Taro dismissed easily, not even **acting** as if he heard her._

_Sango paused in her ministrations with cutting the vegetables for soup, glaring down at the boy. The sound of redundant chops was silenced, which made Taro turn his head up towards her—forgetting about the weapon he threw._

_It was quick, and Sango hadn't noticed. But soon enough she felt a searing pain hit her calf in white-hot waves, causing her to drop the knife on the small pile of sliced vegetables and drop to the floor clutching her now bleeding leg._

_Taro was up and beside her in a series of seconds, after ridding himself of the initial shock. Before long the quailing silence was filled with scared and shaky apologies, over and over. Sango pulled the weapon out of her leg and tossed it aside. It sure hurt, but she knew the first offensive Taro had ever given her was probably hurting him a lot worse. She let her hand grace the top of his head, as calmly as she possibly could, and shushed him until his tears had stopped._

_Once he quieted himself, which to her had taken quite a bit of time, she felt the strength to at least stand back up and limp to where the medical utilities were. Sitting herself on her posterior, Sango bent the offended leg towards her and lifted her yukata enough to see the wound._

_Yet…all she saw was blood. The crimson looked as if it were spilling from nothing, though it was obvious there was a wound—for a small horizontal slash of her skin was whiter, and probably newer, than the rest. But was it possible for her skin to heal that quickly?_

"_Okaasan?"_

_Sango quickly added ointments and wound up the nonexistent wound in bandages, not wanting to be asked questions she didn't even know the answers to._

_She spun in her seat on the floor and beckoned Taro to her, striking up conversation to avoid further interrogation._

Sango, who had already taken a seat, leaned down and pulled her yukata up, letting her eyes rove over the skin where her scar should be. Sighing, the woman leaned back in her seat and stared at the passing people of her village. She let her mind travel to normal thoughts, normal from what she could understand to be.

Who would have known the village would grow so much in just 7 years?

_**What's wrong with me…my blood…this healing…**  
_  
Maybe a lot of people wanted the village to restart again, that's why.

_**What lies beneath? I want to know…I want to know what's going on!**  
_  
I'm just glad everything's all right, things are quite peaceful here.  
_  
**I'm going crazy…on the inside.**_

Everything's great.

* * *

His small heart beat against his chest, the sound drumming through his ears as he ran feverishly. His bare clawed feet smacked the forest ground in painful intervals, desperately trying to move faster. His tail swayed from side to side behind him. 

The boy's hands precariously lashed out around him, smacking away whisky branches that proved annoying and obscured his heightened vision. The claws at the ends of his fingers slashed at the branches—the things he could actually sever, for he was still in training and quite young to be cutting anything else. His eyes wide with fear, the boy shakily looked over his shoulder in mid haste to get away from the dangerous demons he was warned about provoking that now followed after him. He felt his breath knot in his throat when the femme cougar demons grinned sinfully back at him; their much lengthened claws desirous to reach his own tender and young skin.

The cats behind him whined aloud as he sped up, the fear in his heart propelling the boy to eagerly move on. The boy would have smirked proudly, if he knew he was totally out of danger, since he was known for his heightened speed—compared to the other pups in their clan. A wind picked up, swiftly pushing past him. A small trail of wind-gusted-dirt rose like a cloud from the ground as he ran.

The young boy's voice hitched aloud, as well as his pride, when he felt his foot catch the root of a tree, crashing to his knees after a few good tumbles before rashly trying to stand and continue running for his life. If anything the sound of evil laughter made his muscles tense and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, preventing him from moving.

As a last attempt he curled into himself and kept his head ducked close to his knees, his hands covering his head and neck—something he'd definitely try to save. Eyes clamped closed, the boy felt terror as he heard the rival feline demons make their catty sounds as they neared him. His teeth gnashed together, his lengthened molars clashing as he gritted his teeth. Cowardly, the boy's puerile chin was kept to the floor—something he could be punished for, considering it meant a depleting of your honor and pride, honor and pride being something more worthy than your life in his clan.

"Oh? This is quite peculiar. You? Lowering your head? My, my—something I thought I'd never see from the son of—"

An evil cackle from another lean and long cougar demoness, "Maybe we should kill you now before your clan does for lowering your head and showing your back to the enemy!"

Laughter ensued from the rival clan, but all the boy knew he could do was wait…

"You know," Foot steps, and the movement of a sword, the small whistle, "They've got a point, kid."

The laughing the boy heard had ceased and the atmosphere suddenly turned heavy. His head whipped up and looked to a man who happened to stand beside him, smirking down at the boy. His Large sword was being held up by a mere shoulder and tightening of fist at its hilt.

The man's stance was hard to place. He stood tall above the boy's crouched figure, much taller than the group of female cougar demons that awaited curiously behind them. The man's wide shoulders–much wider than any other human, signifying strength and difference—were slacked as his back showed not a sign of any tension. The man's brusque fist clutched the hilt of his dominating sword tightly; his bronze hand turned a lighter shade at the knuckles. His clothes were peculiar, being of armor and cloth—the armor shining aggressively above all other armor he's seen. Spikes and smooth plates, some places painted was designs of indigo swirls—simply a marvel.

The man looked at the boy over the bridge of his long and straight nose, maybe even a bit narrow. The gaze was intense and testifying, with a glint of mischief in his cerulean orbs. His eyes were narrowed and looked rough and harsh, being under a rough pair of meager dark eyebrows—a forever look of scowl. His cheeks bore smooth texture of bronze skin, while his cheekbones were set high—higher as he smirked. The man's lips twitched as the boy began to stand; something he didn't feel like he was controlling. Dark bangs curled in around the long face of this man, while a long braid lay leisurely on his broad shoulder. The dark blue insignia on his forehead stood out most of all, something not even a memory could not help but keep. The 4-pointed star, something the boy had seen many a time in the sky, lay planted to the man's skin, a permanent mark.

The boy felt his knees finally lift him to his full height, only being able barely grace the height of the mysterious man's elbow.

"Atta boy." The man then turned his head towards the cat demons, sending them a foreboding invitation with just a simple widening of grin…

The moment a demoness leapt from where she stood, the man implanted the halberd into the ground, in front of the boy. It didn't quite hide his form, being a speck narrower—but the height surely towered over him.

"Huh? Look at this. She hides you quite well," The man chuckled, making the boy wonder why he was here in the first place. "My Aibou's a beauty ain't she?" Being a young boy, it wasn't hard to detect the boyish charm the man had…

"Watch out!" He suddenly pointed the quite stealthy femme, leaping towards the interfering man.

Her claw lashed at the thick bicep of the man, ripping the white cloth and cutting through the skin—making the cloth bleed crimson. The man winced and seemed to move to hold the wound, when the boy noticed the glint of metal in his hand. Unfortunately the demoness avoided the attack of a small dagger and bounded back towards her group, a feral smile on her catty features.

A hand on her almost nonexistent skinny hip, the other moved close to her mouth. "And who might you be, foolish human?"

"Interfering a pack of hungry demons catching its prey is foolish, I thought even impudent humans, at least, understood _that_." Another slicked out.

"Oh I understand, I was just bored." His eyes were latched onto the one demoness with his blood on her claws, not willing to look away.

The cougar demons seemed to laugh, loudly, letting their high-pitched chortles ring throughout the forest.

He patiently waited, his eyebrow slightly cocking upward.

The one he had eyes locked on hadn't laughed as much, and also kept her bright eyes on him—their stare undeterred.

"Why look at me that way, human? Lusting for something unattainable?"

"My, you're confident." He retorted, his masculine jaw rugged and squared.

Her hand lingering beside her mouth suddenly came closer to her lips as her tongue leaked out—licking his blood off her talons, something very cat-like and accompanied by a suggestive look in her eyes.

Suddenly, once her mouth seemed to have a good taste of his blood, her features turned confused…

"Your blood…"

Her other sister demons looked to her. "What is it?"

"It's…too good…"

"…"

She looked at him, eyes connected once again, "Way too good…" The demoness suddenly jerked and squealed, grabbing at her throat.

The others rushed to her hurriedly, but she smacked them away, "Your blood! It burns! It's burning my throat!" She fell to her knees and continued her riot on the floor, scratching and clawing at her now bleeding throat—doomed to kill herself if she continued this way.

Bankotsu, surprised, watched as the rest of the demons left her and sauntered forward to attack him. Then again, he remembered, cats were quite the independent, self-relying, stubborn fools.

"We'll kill you for doing whatever you did to our sister!" A few leapt at him, something he could handle with hand-to hand combat (something he was quite proud of). A hit or two to each of the three demonesses and they bounded back to their original spot. Cats were entirely pesky beings….

He noticed they suddenly looked to the boy hiding behind his Banryuu. He too looked to the boy, catching his sea-green, pupil-less, eyes. The boy was young, only coming up to his stomach. His fangs were small, and probably still being nursed, as well as his talons. The kid's shoulder length light brown hair moved in the wind before being whisked away by his small clawed hand. Obviously not human, the boy had a familiar air to him, other than the demon aura…

Bankotsu tore his eyes off the boy and looked to the group, knowing their intentions. "I think coming after him would be more dangerous than coming after me."

They glowered at him, one speaking up with a cunning attitude. "And why would you foolishly say that?"

Bankotsu tapped his chin, "Well, unlike him, I don't have a pack of ferocious wolf-demons chasing after me to slaughter the unfortunate demons who dare try to eat me."

Another demoness laughed, "We lost the dumb dogs ages ago!"

"I don't know…" Bankotsu then grabbed the hilt of his Aibou and lifted it to his shoulder, previewing the boy to the hungry cougar demons. "Wolf-demons are pretty protective. Take their child, and expect two extremely angry wolf-demon parents having you for dinner." That made the boy recall a few incidents…in which turned out that the man was entirely true. He felt…hope, and pride in his clan. He was proud of being a wolf-demon.

As if on cue, loud growling was heard from behind the demonesses, making everyone look—only to see a pack of wolves of all sizes, and colors of mostly grayish white and dark brown, snarl wildly—spit and foam forming around their mouths.

The cougars faltered, hearing a voice behind their turned heads.

"Let the fact be known," The cats turned, suddenly feeling cornered as they heard a female voice continue.

"That the cougars in the mountains will be extinct as of tomorrow."

"—After you die first." The mighty leader of Wolves finished.

The boy watched as his parents both stood together, snarling angrily at the cat demons. Their mouths growling and flashing their bloodthirsty canines—which seemed to grow longer, pinching their bottom lips. Both sets of eyes clouded with a reddish hue before the two parents leapt at the unfortunate demonesses, finishing them.

* * *

The female wolf came to her son, collapsing on one knee to repetitively kiss him, over and over, all over his small face. Bankotsu noted the small blush on the son's face for being embarrassed by his mother's affections. It was when she started to lick his cheek that he gently pushed her away, already humiliated. 

The father laughed, ruffling his son's hair. "You know your mother, clingy."

The woman stood, her fiery hair bounced in its two braids. "I was worried, you know!" Then turning to her husband, giving him a frightening glare through her viridian eyes, "What do you mean, 'clingy'!"

The man suddenly stepped back a foot, his own light blue eyes hiding mirth. "Nothing, nothing. Calm down, Ayame, jeez."

Bankotsu watched the scene from a little ways behind them, letting them reconnect with their son. The woman seemed pretty tough, having shown it in her brutal killing of the cat demons. She was now much different than her scary self she was a few minutes ago, being talkative and even a bit whiny. She had two long bright crimson braids, wavy bangs that lay effortlessly on her forehead, and a cute heart-shaped face. Her lips were as thin as her skin peachy, and her eyes quite large and ordinary—ignoring the bright hue of her orbs.

Noticing a fallen iris on the floor that he remembered she wore, he picked it up. Walking to the family, Bankotsu smirked as he handed it to her, telling her she had probably dropped it in her haste to kill.

It was then Bankotsu noticed the protective glare he received form the male Wolf. Up close, the man had pretty tan skin, his body thick with muscles. His dark hair was pulled into a high tail upon his head, random bangs spewing out of the headband probably meant to hold them back. Bankotsu knew from having bangs himself that they were quite pesky. The man's tail, like his son, was dark and the color of the fur he wore round him. His face was set in a scowl, probably hidden with pride and arrogance—the norm, coming from the leader of a Wolf pack. The guy's angular features contrasted greatly with his mate's round and soft ones. His narrowed blue eyes showed roughness, and maybe even experience, even though the father himself looked quite young.

The female thanked him; "You protected our son, thank you so much!"

Surprisingly, Bankotsu saw a hand extend towards him in the corner of his eye.

"We owe ya one, expect a favor from the Wolves of the North." He shook his hand, "I'm Koga," he looked to his wife and son, "My mate Ayame, and my son Kenta."

(AN: Kenta means 'Healthy and Stout'. Plus, I wanted something that sorta sounded like a name from Koga's pack. I dunno)

"Bankotsu."

"…" He earned the whimsical looks from the wolf demons.

"Do you mean, the Bankotsu, resurrected leader of the Shin—"

"Former. Yeah..." Not wanting an explanation of why he saved their son, he turned, walking away with just a wave of a hand. It was enough for him, knowing he'd probably never see them again. Besides, Bankotsu didn't want to answer questions even** he** didn't know the answers to…

It was a little while before Koga spoke up again, "Well, we _still_ owe ya, Mercenary." He yelled to him hoarsely.

Bankotsu smirked to himself, hearing them bound away towards their home. Wolves were quite the loyal ones, weren't they?

He mentally crossed this incident off his list…

* * *

Koga stood tall, watching the mercenary saunter out of their view, if it wasn't out of their smelling-range. His eyes were narrowed subtly, continuing to search the ground the man had been walking on, as if it weren't possible that he even should walk on the same earth. 

Kenta had already started their leave with his mother when Ayame noticed the disgruntled look on her mate. Telling her pride and joy to follow along with the other wolves, Ayame lifted a delicate hand to her mate's shoulder.

"You noticed it too?"

"Mm." Koga grunted, his nose continuing to twitch.

Ayame's hand fell to her side as she too looked to the path the mercenary had left on. Her viridian eyes remained in place before looking up to her husband's. "What do you think?"

Koga sighed audibly, scratching at his scalp as his eyes closed in thought. "From what the mutt told us a long time ago, the guy's been dead for 7 years. But he doesn't smell like grave dirt or soil at all. In fact…he smells like…"

"The Slayer." Ayame finished, although not too sure herself.

"A little. Not fully though…something else is there." His eyes opened, exposing his sullen blue eyes to his mate. "It's weird isn't it? We both aren't talking about his natural scent—but we both noticed the smell of his blood under his skin before anything."

"It's true yet still strange…" Ayame held her chin in her clawed hand. "Let's say the Slayer and Bankotsu-san did….you know…"

Koga smirked at his mate's incapability to talk about anything of that certain situation between male and female.

"It shouldn't affect the blood stream at all…" Ayame continued, ignoring Koga's inconvenient pickup of her discomfort. She grabbed his arm and willfully started leading him home, and he let her.

"It isn't much of our business. But if he crosses us again maybe we could stick our noses in it for a second or two, but that's all."

Ayame smiled, "Aw, only a second or two, Koi?"

Koga snickered, knowing of his Ayame's curiosity that so seemingly held no bounds. "Maybe three."

(AN: Koi means My love, in Jap.)

* * *

Sango watched painfully as her weapon was recklessly thrown to the side and into the enveloping darkness of the forest. The moon wasn't so bright tonight, and it went against all the rules Sango-dono had made to fight by yourself—but tonight—she needed this. 

What was it she wanted, really?

Sango whipped her bangs out of her face before running towards the demon, her speed increasing until she was one with wind. The dagger successfully impaled the demon as Sango began to back away, but it proved worthless, as the demon seemed to have thick skin—pulling it out with ease.

Or maybe she just did it half-assedly.

Sango grunted as she felt the wind knocked out of her, the demon literally back-handing her whole body into a tree; the size of this monster allowing it so. It seemed like forever until her body finally collapsed in a heap of black, magenta, and russet locks onto the floor. From where she lay, with her head laying peacefully on her upper arm, she looked curiously at the cuts and bruises from battle. The cuts were healing, already, leaving blood on unbroken skin.

Was this what she really wanted? To use herself as a test subject?

Heavy pants left her sweating as she stiffly rose to sit up with the help of a shaky hand—the other complaining and hurting. And there she sat, knees planted to the floor and ankles to each side of her, one arm lying limply in her lap while the other supported her up, teeth gritted and sweat poured, eyes staring malevolent and curious and even bit pained to the demon of sick humor-like aura.

Just one more strike, want a deeper cut…My life is in your hands, Kami…

It was only a second later until the demon twice her size came at her again, his clawed and blackened feet slamming the ground with each leap of inhuman stature. Sango looked on, noting that she had never witnessed someone attacking this closely.

The way the demon smirked before preparing to strike, his running style and bulged muscles as the thing came at her, was actually quite interesting to watch…

But she couldn't help herself when she clamped her eyes closed as it finally reached her. Suddenly the sound of skin being impaled—that sickly phenomena of ripped skin and gurgling of insides—could be heard throughout her ears, and automatically her teeth gritted their fiercest, feeling the pain course…

Then suddenly it stopped.

Someone, 'keh'ed', "So you're just gonna sit here and take it? That's so pathetic, it's practically unimaginable, Sango."

Her eyes slowly opened, being face to face with a gutted demon. It surprised her, as she reminded herself that the pain she felt a second or two ago was all just the mind's play. Truly convince yourself you're about to feel incredible pain—and you will. Her eyes scanned around her until she saw the glint of a recognizable, demon-possessed, sword above her head, being pulled away from the demon's insides. As the sword, she heard, was being sheathed, she noted the upward curve of the lengthened sword…

Sango turned in her seat, looking up to none other than the scowling Hanyou, Inuyasha. With his flexed hand on the handle of his Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha sneered down at her from over the bridge of his nose, his other hand extending towards her.

"Jeez, Sango, what were you thinking, idiot!" His clawed hand grabbed her upper arm and effortlessly hauled her up to her shaky feet. When he noticed she was almost incapable of walking once he let her go, only for her to grab the tree's bark, Inuyasha grunted. "Aw c'mon, did the demon really beat ya up that bad?" The male smirked before scooping the immobile Sango into his arms and setting out towards the Demon Slayer village. Her being in his arms reminded him of the old days.

"You don't have to carry me—"

"Well I ain't spending half the night waiting for you to catch up on that bad leg of yours." Inuyasha mocked.

"By the way, Inuyasha," Inuyasha was used to her speaking in a soft voice around him or Kagome, even if it was unlike the lord of the Demon Slayer village to do so. With them, Sango could be as normal, or abnormal, as she wanted to be. "Why are you here?"

"…Well I was just strolling around—"

"Without Kagome?"

"Kagome's in her time, now quit asking such stupid questions. Why can't I walk around without Kagome trailing behind me?" Inuyasha demanded, arrogantly.

Sango smiled, remembering the difference between her and Inuyasha's bickers from Inuyasha and Kagome's brawls. She inhaled, recognizing the smell of Inuyasha immediately. Forest greenery and hand-washed clothing form the river. And it suited him well, being quite the wild one.

"I was just wondering, Inuyasha, don't have a fit." Sango smirked up at him.

Inuyasha's scowl deepened, somehow making Sango laugh softly. Whether it was because his scowl was so predictable or it was just funny to watch his face, Sango's laugh heartened as he stubbed his toe on the root of a tree—hissing in pain.

"Huh?" She raised a peculiar eyebrow, "Who would have known the great Hanyou, Inuyasha, would actually be hurt by a mere stub of toe?" Sango mocked gingerly, laughing as she received a very expected loud and angry answer, filled with a string of nasty wording.

And they continued to talk as if they were friends, argue as if they were best friends, and silently worry and wonder about each other as if they were family, both ignoring the fact that Sango was wounded and the tight protective hold of Inuyasha.

She ignored the point that he was so close by, always close by for seven years straight.

He ignored the actuality of her wounds healing immediately, and the changing smell of her deepest blood cells.

For now, they just wouldn't ask. That's what friends are for…_right_?

* * *

_I can only say how much i'd wish for a review,  
If only you'll listen._

_If only...you'll listen... _

(emo tears)

lol anyway--PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK!

**PS: PLEASE** Remember to _thank** Annika D. Wolfwood**_ for her hard work, beta-ing this chapter, and many more chapters to come! (hopefully, if she can bare me and my chpaters. hehe)


	6. Our Only Hope is the Minds of Kids

Hey guys. Me again. And again. And again.

Anyway, one day Crimson Kaoru messages me, asking me to be her beta. So i say-- Hey! Why not? So, being the quick writer she is, send me allll her work--which might i say is fantastic-- anyway, i'm betaing a one shot--and it turns out to be a San/Ban! Its such a cute concept, i abstolutely love it. You guys should go check it out one day when she uploads it, it really is a good read.

Its called:  
**Hana** by _Crimson Kaoru_

Yay Kaoru-chan!

Anyway (x2): I just wanted to say that if you guys havent noticed, even though the Titles of the chapters are just lyrics to a song, they DO give hints to what the chapter might be about. If your smart enough, you'll eventually figure them out.

Enjoy!

--Oh wait! **WARNING**: Following scene is why this story is** Rated M**. NO LEMON--but LIMEY! Expect more in the future, hehe.

* * *

His nose grazed the face of the water as he held his breath, not wanting to breathe in too much water. With the man's eyes shut, it was hard to say he was doing anything but thinking. His slow and rhythmic breathing were quite discreet, the water barely even rippled with the rise and fall of his gold chest. Now, that the moon's lucid white gleam sparked off the water and onto the man, he looked pale—probably even a bit more innocent than truth. 

Rising slightly, he broke the serene moment as he arched his back letting his hands punch out of the water in fists above his head—yawning, loudly. Once that was done with, his right hand lingered to his nape, rubbing the tension away, while the other gracelessly fell back into the water. As the waves rippled and water splashed mercilessly, the mercenary inhaled the heavy amount of steam rising from the disturbed surface of the hot spring. He let himself slouch down, so much that his free hand rested lazily on his stomach under water. A wind came, making goosebumps spread like wildfire all over his brawn body as the cold air touched the tops of his broad shoulders and neck.

The man's eyelids finally rose, but by just barely, as he remembered the events of the day.

"_Your blood…"_

_Her other sister demons looked to her. "What is it?"_

_"It's…too good…"_

_She looked at him, eyes connected once again, "Way too good…" The demoness suddenly jerked and squealed, grabbing at her throat._

_"Your blood! It burns! It's burning my throat!" She fell to her knees and continued her riot on the floor, scratching and clawing at her now bleeding throat—doomed to kill herself if she continued this way.  
_

Bankotsu's half-lidded eyes shifted to the hand lying on his stomach, seeing clearly through the steamed hot spring. He had noticed the blood before…

It was his blood…normal looking blood…crimson, coppery tasting…but was it really? Was it really his _normal_ blood?

His fingers suddenly raked at his abs, slowly forming a fist.

Feeling his blood boil at the sudden emotion of unbreakable confusion, he let the breath he'd been holding out—his fist relaxing on his stomach once again.

Bankotsu's eyes rose to look at his bangs, sitting and dripping infront of his eyes. They had gotten long, if he pulled; they'd probably reach the tip of his nose. He examined the drips of water clinging to his wavy hair, watching as a few clusters of water finally fell, landing in the spring. More hair swayed in the water unhindered, being free from the braid he usually bound them in. Some shone as they sat on the surface, while the others swam with waves, occasionally grazing his skin. Once the water touched his hair, the ends always turned crimped and wavy—a pet peeve for himself.

Something caught his attention, but he made no move to show him perturbed.

Bankotsu wasn't in the best of moods.

His eyes closed once again as he expertly reached behind him over his shoulder, grabbing a sheathed dagger within the bundle of his astray clothing. His tossed the sheath to the side before glancing at the small blade, noting the moon's reflection made the blade shine magnificently, so bright he squinted at the bluish hue.

He pondered whether to try the theory he had in mind. The events of today had only proved him correct, but maybe to make sure…

Bankotsu slackly raised the hand lying underwater above the surface and grabbed the blade of the dagger, and squeezed. It wasn't before long when he saw drips of crimson escape his clutch on the knife and artfully slide down the blade's edge. He allowed his hand to go back into the water, observing the look of his blood surrounding his digits like a cloud of dust before evaporating into the abyss of the hot water.

With a flick of his hand, his blood painted weapon was flung over his shoulder and flew, point-first, into the bush that was conveniently placed only a couple of feet away form the spring. He heard a feminine gasp and sound of struggle, which made his eyes shoot open. Listening, he heard the bush rustle and foot steps, meaning the woman had emerged. Why she was spying on him, only Kami knows, but…

He hadn't wanted to kill a woman. Not again…

Why? He hadn't known, but the moment he was confronted with feminine and frightened eyes, begging for her life—he just couldn't bring his sword down, and backed away. It wasn't like this before…he wasn't like this before…before…

A flash of sad brown eyes, tears rolling down her pinkish cheeks, and…smiling glossy lips, made its way to his mind once again. It tormented him over and over…whoever that woman was; she was monitoring him…

Snapping back to the situation, he felt his chest pump with adrenaline as he noticed the presence of the woman directly behind him. He turned, being met with a pair of feet and the hem of a kimono…before the kimono dropped completely to the ground. Bankotsu saw the clothing move with the twitch of her toe…and it was then that he noticed a heavy lusting in the air. The lust he felt on the battlefield…

No…no this one was different.

His eyes froze on the spot of her naked ankles, and before he could look up—the woman jumped into the water—the distinct sound of laughter in the air.

Bankotsu broke out of his reverie when he felt a soft touch to his knee; the touch made jolts go up his thigh. Swiftly turning, he grabbed the hand before she could take it back. It was then he took a good look at her.

She had long dark hair, probably black, as the moon's light made it look ravenous. The woman had the whitest of skin he had ever seen, and now that she looked embarrassed with her eyes to the side, her cheeks were glowing a pinkish hue. His eyes slowly made their way from her stunning features and down her neck to the rest of her female body. The woman was definitely young and supple, being gifted with smooth skin and a large ample bosom. Her legs were long and reached all the way to his own extended ankles as she sat on the other side of the springs. Of course, the springs weren't very wide, but still.

Bankotsu looked to her hazel eyes before releasing her hand. She instantly snapped it back to her own chest.

"What are you doing here? Surely you would have seen me occupying this spring." Bankotsu spoke harshly, defying his own wicked thoughts of the sultry woman before him.

Her hand slowly reached her mouth, a sign of humility and nervousness. His watched her bite her lip as he waited for an answer.

"I…I thought you were a woman from behind, you have quite beautiful long hair…and you were ducked too deep into the water for me to see…." She spoke in small voice as her eyes looked to study his chest for a second before looking back down into the water.

"To see your…nice shoulders…" Her cheeks reddened as she finished her comment. "I'm sorry for startling you, I only wanted your attention…"

Bankotsu smirked at the girl's discomfort.

For the next few moments the only sound that was heard was Bankotsu's elbows coming out of the water to rest on the ledge of the springs either side of him.

"Oh? You're staying, woman?" Bankotsu raised a curious brow after having waited a bit. "Now that you know I'm definitely a man, are you not supposed to take your leave?"

Almost surprisingly, the woman looked even more embarrassed for a moment than before. It only grew his curiosity…

Suddenly, he found himself a whole lot warmer as her hands came to his chest, her body to his side, her head beside his lifted arm. He looked to her, this seemingly innocent girl, his stare unbelieving and dubious as she continued to play her affections.

The girl looked up to him, a certain gleam in her eye that made Bankotsu laugh at its familiarity.

"You're making a mistake, girl."

"I make no mistake, sir, I want this…" She continued to lustfully let her fingers run up and down his thick chest. Her cheeks held a heavy blush and the steam making her look sweaty and desirable. The girl's hair started to stick to her cheeks as she sighed libidinously.

"If you continue I won't have a choice but to continue." He was trying to warn her, it was all an honest man's word. Honest, keh.

She nodded into his chest; "I won't stop you…"

Unmistakingly, Bankotsu chuckled before letting the hand propped up on the spring encircle the girl's shoulders, bringing her recklessly close. She smirked.

With his gaze on her lips, she brought her lips to his as they met with fiery passion. It wasn't long before he felt her completely sit atop of him, her breasts pushing in to his chest, being molded between the two heated bodies of flesh. Her hands took his shoulders in a haste of crave, while he searched for her waist in his own craving.

He hadn't kissed in quite a long time. The feel of a real woman atop him made his whole self awake with alerted arousal. Bankotsu was excited, having gone a long time without this feeling.

There was a momentary pause between the two, their actions being halted for the slightest half of a second, before Bankotsu's mouth slowly declined from the raised angle he reached to meet the girl's luscious lips. She too sullenly opened her eyes; her gaze first met with his ridiculing lips then to his seemingly amused eyes.

She was about to seductively smile back, when she felt the sudden force of Bankotsu's forearm slamming into her gut—pushing the girl off him. Because it took her by such surprise, she saw water pass over her eyes, being forced underwater by the sudden attack.

By the time she resurfaced, moving her hair out of her vision, Bankotsu had his eyes closed, smugly smiling and languidly placing his elbows to rest on the edges of the spring; the man's feet crossed at the ankles. Oh did he ever look so mellow.

"You've got too good of reflexes to be human, dodging my dagger like that." His voice leaked out smoothly, finally opening his eyes and giving her a mirthful look.

Bankotsu chuckled, a deep and satire sound. "Plus, I thought cats didn't like the water…"

The girl's 'o' shaped, surprised, mouth--suddenly turned toothy as she smiled. He watched as a set of catty ears were grown atop her head, claws and sharpened molars, too, grew hesitantly. Her damp cat-ears were shining in the moonlight, being slightly curled at the tips from the water's touch.

All she did was look at him through those lustful narrowed eyes, her mouth quirked with hilarity—it made him slightly irritated.

"How did you figure it out, blood boy?"

Her nickname to him reminded him of her attendance earlier, her wanting to feed on the boy, her lust and her clan, it was as obvious as ever now. They were a feisty bunch, and even though she was backed against the wall of the spring to his left, Bankotsu wasn't all too comfortable.

"How did you escape the Wolves' wrath?" He asked in retaliation.

The cat's eyebrow raised, wondering why he hadn't noticed. "I had escaped quite easily. I don't care for my other sisters as much as my own life, you know."

The woman sank underwater, swiftly making her way to him. Yet he kept still, planning on just watching…for now. He wanted to see how this cat did things. She stopped short close in front of him, rising once again in a way she knew sultry. Bankotsu's mouth twitched into a grin.

"So tell me…" Her finger slicked out of the water, just enough to torture his inners with a light touch to the chest. "…What's in that blood of yours? Hm?" She purred.

Quick and tight, his fist caught her hand, keeping her sly hand in his grasp and preventing her touches. Their gaze toward each other went unbroken through the silence, he not intending to answer—as she didn't intend to leave.

Suddenly the waters rippled violently as she grabbed him, bringing herself closer to this irresistible man. He was just…too handsome and rough looking…she couldn't take it. She'd let her lust lead her through the night—hopefully into willing abysses of passion.

Her mouth instantly met with his jaw, pushing her lips to his moist skin. Her tongue leaked out to the surface, licking and suckling as she could. Her hands, being freed slowly from his grasp once his attention was caught, slowly went up his ribcages, giving him a feeling of raw fortune, maybe even on the borderline of ticklish—a sensation he had convinced he wouldn't feel in a long time. Soon Bankotsu found his own digits curling in around her shoulder blades. Their mouths found each other soon enough, both being fired up in the heat surrounding their bodies. Water splashed as they both moved vigorously around to find comfort, roaming the fervent bodies of each other to the other's pleasing. It almost turned to a contest of touch, who could make the other act up first?

Bankotsu, smirking into their ministrations, let his lids raise slightly, looking to the eager-for-passion cat demon. And it was like she felt his gaze, for soon she too opened her own eyes—

Only to stop, completely — finding the cold tip of a blade to her neck.

"Leave, demon." His panting breath spoke volumes against his words. She felt his exhale spook onto her skin, making her thirst for his touch again… "Your lust has gone far enough…"

He hadn't meant to, but it had happened so fast—in a flash she was in the water, jerked off of him with blood clouding the water around her chest. The moment he felt her hand gracefully slide down the length of his stomach and run over his button—intending of going farther—Bankotsu had jerked his grip, finding her ministrations too much of a relief into arousal.

Seconds later she swooned out from underwater, a toothy grin flashed with hazel lusty eyes. The cat looked down to her own chest, her finger following. His gaze persued hers, and was met with a long slash on her chest bone. Blood seeped from the shallow cut, onto her breasts and into the water. Bankotsu felt his inners churn with thrill, feeling the clutch if his manhood awaken him into full alert. His mouth filled with liquid saliva, only having to swallow it down in gulps.

"Oh? Does blood make you…excited, blood boy?" Her finger grazed the cut and brought some to her own mouth…

Not even a moment later they found themselves risen and glaring, daring for a fight. And that's what both received.

She leapt first, her mind still one-tracked while he just wanted to leave—even though he knew his lower half was quite the stimulated one. The man countered, and their touch only seemed to rile her up more. She leapt back with a punch to her jaw, as he also received a claw scratch on his chest.

Back and forth it went, parrying and countering—attacking and preying on. Unfortunately his own vexed feelings within him held him back, even though he tried not to think too hard.

Soon he felt her hands slam into his shoulders, knocking the both of the underwater. Hair floated about as if it were gravity-less while they both reached the bottom in a matter of seconds. It grew a bit darker as he looked around, finding her to land atop of him. The cat teased him, having both hands planted earthly on his chest while she draped her inner thighs to either side of his ribs. Bubbles rippled from her mouth as she smiled eerily down at him, finding herself the victor of the battle.

Bankotsu, feeling himself in a tough spot, closed his eyes…and thought. The cat pinned him to the spring's floor—would she suffocate him? Wouldn't she suffocate herself?

She took that time to sit fully down, growing giddy as she felt his hardness behind her when she let her own womanhood sit plainly on his thick abs. He opened his eyes, having decided what to do…

The mercenary's hand shot out from its inert position to the side, and grabbed the back of her neck—bringing her down to meet him. His mouth caught hers as she willingly let him in to explore. Few bubbles were escaping the two…

Bankotsu was concentrated; his brows set in a firm narrow with his muscles tensed. As he continued, he felt his lungs fill more and more with kind oxygen…which meant hers must be draining.

Finally after realizing the only thing he wanted from her was her air, she tried to rip her head away, but his hand kept her in place while he literally sucked the air out of her in a coarse and last, kiss. Her fierce trials of fist only ended up with counter moves made from Bankotsu. Shortly, her struggles reduced slowly…until the woman finally lay idle aloft the mercenary's body.

He maneuvered himself around the woman no longer living, letting the corpse stay underwater to rot in the doom its sin caused.

A quick gasp of air later, Bankotsu was above water, walking on shore. He grabbed his clothes, drying himself with his own cloth. Letting the towel lay spilled onto his chest from circling his nape, Bankotsu sighed, scratching behind his ear lobe with his eyes closed in thought.

"Two sins in the same day, huh?" He asked himself quietly.

As he rung his wavy dark hair from the water's droplets, Bankotsu mentally crossed this event off his list…it was the last he'd experience. His list… was finally done.

* * *

Wrath. Pride. Sloth. Lust. Gluttony. Envy. Greed.

For the past month, all he's done was experience and observe. Sins, being something normal to human nature and almost completely unavoidable, were something interesting to Bankotsu. Before, said mercenary watched life through dark and misunderstood cobalt eyes, letting things happen—not asking or wondering why. Because he thought, That's the way it's supposed to be, so why ask? But if someone is a glutton, or is weighed down with jealousy—how do t hey solve it? Ho do you repent the sin in which you caused through free will?

Dying and being sent to Hell was something Bankotsu would have never imagined. Sure, he probably deserved it…but he hadn't even met an afterlife the first time he died—he was just surprised, is all. So if there was a Hell, was there a Heaven?

Could Bankotsu repent for his sins, to enter this Heaven?

The man sighed, rubbing his temple as he walked the trail the next morning. He was walking a path to which he knew not where he was heading. His still-damp hair, placed in a loose and messy braid, was being combed by the bristles of the wind as the man walked. Well now that he was finished observing every one of the famous Seven Sins, what should he do?

A smile came to his lips, unintentionally, at the thought of being lucky enough the last of the two sins in the same day—yesterday.

"Hm…Gluttony…and Lust." Check, Check.

* * *

Sango, panting in distress and anger—took her fist back from breaking through the wall with brute force. Her squared shoulders tightened while she tried her best to comfort herself with optimistic thoughts. 

"Sango-dono…" Someone tried to reassure her, but it never worked.

Sango turned swiftly, her hair a second behind and whipping through the air in it's ponytail. "We'll keep searching. This time we'll try the south. I don't care if it takes all night…"

"But Sango-dono…everyone is already worn out—"

"Already! What are they—slayers or village idiots?" Sango side stepped the councilman and tore her way out the door.

'We'll find you, Taro. Whether you've been taken or you've lost your way…I'll find you.'

"Kirara!" Flames and roaring— Kirara was in her larger form, impressively waiting for her owner to start their own foolproof search. Together they'd look; this team of two was invincible. Sango mounted and took off.

'You're all I have left, Taro…'

* * *

Bankotsu grinned as the blade swung fiercely above him while he ducked. The whisper of the katana cutting through air tickled his ear. Bankotsu punched the guy's lower stomach, deciding he wouldn't need his Banryuu. 

As the guy was knocked back, the katana was recklessly thrown into the air—which Bankotsu found himself catching it bare-handed. Sure it stung, but now that he had his blood on it…

Forgetting his earlier morals, Bankotsu bent low to gain speed as he ran, running past many soldiers—leaving them with a rapid slice to their middle. He laughed, remembering this feeling of mirth in mid-battle. Blood sprayed, painting the mercenary's face and clothes spotted crimson.

A soldier Bankotsu had decided to let go free ended up coming behind the zealous mercenary, trying for a slash to Bankotsu's shoulder. He had to admit, this guy was quick and quite the tricky one. A twist of foot pattern and fast pivoting led Bankotsu to turn half way, parrying the weapon made of youkai-bone with his own bloodied sword. For a moment the blades clashed, making the ringing sound of metal versus metal—but once Bankotsu's blood dripped down his blade and onto the opposing weapon…it started to dissolve—and Bankotsu's weapon sliced through. The man hadn't even time to show his surprise before Bankotsu impaled his chest, quickly withdrawing and swiveling around more warriors.

Another parry to an offense before ridding of the man, Bankotsu laughed aloud. "Oi! This is too time wasting…come down here yourself, old man! Of course, unless you don't mind wasting the lives of your men like this!"

The chief gasped, unaware the lone mercenary had noticed him from the high window in his royal home. Even as sweat poured down the worried man's face, he attempted at a smirk before fully showing his face to the open window.

"Don't speak so highly, mercenary! Once I have your head, I'll be able to do anything I want! Do you know how much it would benefit me to have the leader of the Band of Seven's, twice resurrected, head! Haha! You can't even imagine!" That's right, Bankotsu had been killing for probably a while now since they made the first move, all this time he had completely forgotten he was just defending himself from the village who wanted his head on a silver platter. Even better.

Bankotsu, holding his sword against another blade, looked up to the window and smirked. "If that's what you want…why don't you send me your best, instead of wasting these amateur men of yours?"

The Daimyo seemed to contemplate it for a moment before calling his men back. He then called for a soldier to get 'her'.

'Her?' Bankotsu wondered. He set the katana on his shoulder, not used to the light weight of it; contrasting with his Banryuu. He panted lightly, having broken the smallest of a sweat. While Bankotsu waited, being completely surrounded with either wounded or scared-shitless soldiers, his hand on his waist tapped his skin playfully to a melody in his head.

Suddenly the crowd parted and Bankotsu took the katana off his shoulder, ready for maybe a worthy fight with this village's best.

Much to his surprise, a girl emerged, tightly wounded in small armor and warrior's clothing. Even so, there was dirt on her face, and her armor wasn't the best, easily looking as if it'd crumble with the slightest of moves. The girl's expression was set firm, although she did hold the saddest gray eyes he'd ever seen…

Taking in the surprise on Bankotsu's features, the Daimyo laughed. "I see you're shocked! Well she might not be our best—Hah, I actually doubt it! But she's been our little test subject since the age of two, truly a born warrior. Besides, even if she does lose, we don't need much of her."

Bankotsu watched curiously through dubious eyes as the small girl ignored the chief's words and drew out her weapon. Sighing, he shrugged at the girl as well as the audience of a crowd.

"If it's a fight you want." Underestimating the girl, for all the right reasons, he discarded the stolen katana, grinning like a fool.

* * *

A tip: Never underestimate ANYONE, EVER, again. Especially little children. 

That was something Bankotsu had learned, actually just a second ago, as the girl continued to seep her way through his, although half-powered, cunning attacks.

Pain emitted throughout his arm as she slashed her dagger at his bicep, once again fooling him into believing she was actually a 40 year old battle senior in disguise.

'Th-this girl…!'

"Oi, girl, how old are you?"

"…" She didn't answer. Instead she parried his punch, Suprisingly with the face of her dagger, and took a step back as he did.

"…Yoo-hoo!" Bankotsu dodged all her small attacks, by what seemed like second nature. What he failed to notice was that she was already starting to sweat.

"Girl! Hey!" More and more, he talked as if he were just standing and conversing normally—even as she put her soul into trying to defeat this guy, especially if it meant a night without nutrition for her own sake.

"I'm talk—"

WHAM!

Before he knew it Bankotsu was seeing stars, his knees buckling before him reducing him to her height as he stood on his knees—eventually falling further until his forehead rested on the ground. The crowd began to laugh in hysterics, yet all he could really hear was the whistling of non-existing birds in his mind.

"D-damn you!" Bankotsu's hands were already cupping his wounded manhood. Earlier while he, barely paying any attention, tried to inadequately grab her attention—she seemed to go for a last resort and threw her WHOLE dagger at his lower half. What in Kami's name was she thinking! THANKFULLY the hilt had collided, instead of the blade. Bankotsu also thanked the fact that he had heavy armor—not metal, but heavy demon skin—around that area, or else even the hilt of her dagger carelessly swinging into him would have made him cry all the way back to hell. Even so—it still seared like hell!

In an attempt to shut the fucking mouths of the amused crowd he grabbed the now-cursed dagger she once wielded and aimlessly threw it at the crowd. Of course, he being 100 percent trained to throw daggers so that the blade came first, someone had gotten struck. And finally, the laughing ceased.

"Hey!" A few men cried, moving to catch the collapsing soldier whose unfortunate fate was to die by the same dagger he probably carried himself. "She's your opponent, not us!"

Bankotsu managed to chuckle, deceiving the people around him into thinking he was fine—when really he felt like stabbing people until he felt all better. His slowly began to stand, although on fairly shaky knees. "Fortunately for her, you've really been my opponent all along, didn't you know?"

'Man, it'd be really nice to have my Aibou with me and send all these guys to hell with one good attack of Ryuuraisen. Hah, I haven't used that one in a while.'

With that thought in mind, suddenly pivoted on his heels and made his way through the narrow line of men blocking his path to where his Aibou was currently hiding.

Sure, his manhood still hurt, but still he let it fuel him to move faster—even if he didn't understand how it could possibly do that. Bankotsu physically moved the men aside, either by shoving them or having to punch their lights out to get past. He ran fast enough to avoid the onslaught of men trying to get to him before he reached Banryuu—and with barely a second of time to pass, he was out of sight and into the woods.

* * *

"Sir—what should we do? The mercenary has retreated into the woods. And if I might add, even though it is very unlikely, he might spread word of our cruelty to the girl, I mean she isn't even one of our village—am I right? Stolen? And if that was to spread to other villages, ours would be completely dishonored, sir." 

The Daimyo kept his tired eyes on the spot that the mercenary had disappeared from before entering the protection of the forest. Beads of sweat were already making their way down the sides of his face as he tried to think of what do…

His right hand man waited patiently for an answer, even as he too started to sweat.

"Get the girl and…kill her, then follow the mercenary into the woods. I'll make sure she was never existing to begin with."

"…Yes, Takeda-sama!"

* * *

"AHH!" It had been the first time she had screamed in a month now, and the sound was quite unfamiliar, as it was shrill. Her armor was whipped off and she was left in her mutilated jinbei. 

(AN: Jinbei is basically a top the top looks like Inuyasha's but without the big sleeves. The sleeves ARE baggy—but not like Inu's and matching shorts, commonly worn by men and children in the summer. Wikipedia it for a visual.)

"Quiet!" Some soldiers tried to hush her as one held her tight to his body with both hands. "Shut up, girl!"

The girl's small hands clawed at the larger one that now kept itself over her mouth, as well as her nose—even though the man didn't seem to notice. Her feet were instantly taken off the ground once he stood, but it was impossible to recognize the feeling of floating, for everything was starting to turn hazy form lack of air. She continued to struggle against the men, hoping at least one would let their guard down. …she was starting to get scared.

Someone cleared their throat expectantly.

The men, almost frightened at what they would see, hesitantly looked up from their attention on the girl.

"You know," There, before them stood the lone mercenary—much more deadly looking with the infamous Banryuu draped over her shoulder. "She probably wouldn't struggle like that if you didn't have your fat hand over her nose."

A booming voice from a high window yelled to his soldiers, "DON'T LET HIM LEAVE ALIVE!"

On cue, all soldiers charged at the mercenary—believing, if not _hoping_, that there was insurance in numbers.

Unfortunately for them, Banryuu had taken over a thousand human lives –as well as demon, so really, there was no insurance left for them at all.

* * *

"Jeez, you guys seem to be multiplying!" Bankotsu muttered, slamming his Banryuu into a couple people—impaling them equally. It suddenly reminded him of Shish-ke-bob. 

Again, he looked up to the high window to find the Lord of this land, wanting to ask him why in hell was he just standing there and watching him kill all his men? Certainly the old geezer had gone senile a long time ago.

Once Bankotsu finally found the Lord, he noticed his eyes weren't on Bankotsu and this fight at all. Looking over the heads of his opponents, of course continuing to defend himself every once in a while, Bankotsu saw a small group of three leading the little girl away. As always, curiosity got the best of him.

* * *

"Uahh!" The man yelled out, frightened by the sudden hand that clapped his shoulder. He almost dropped the girl in his arms, for the fight that he and two others were steadily escaping from, with the Daimyo's orders of course, seemed to be deadly. The man couldn't help but be a bit shaked up. 

"Don't worry, it's just me!"

The man turned around, only to have Bankotsu slam his powered fist into the man's nose, probably breaking it. Now, _probably_ splitting the bone into pieces.

"Ba—ka." Bankotsu sung childishly. He easily disposed of the other, quite scared, guards and grabbed the girl the back of her worn-out jinbei, effortlessly picking her off the ground.

The girl let out a gasp from the sudden change of balance. "Wh-what are you doing!"

With his other hand, Bankotsu lifted his Banryuu into the air—the bare tip facing the skies as if challenging the gods above.

"Don't worry, kid. If you're close to Banryuu—this attack won't hurt you. So don't move!"

The army of men, once again recouped and large, stood circled around the show of Bankotsu, the girl and the now sparking Banryuu.

The mercenary grinned at the crowd, "I'm sorry to say I must get going…"

"**Ryuuraisen**!"

The clouds came together, darkening to the point of forging nighttime. Sounds of thunder boomed this way and that, and when came thunder—came lightning.

Sparks of it came to strike the earth in this specific area over and over. It looked as it were raining thunder and lightning. The girl had never seen such a sight and turned to look over her shoulder even as the mercenary started to retreat. The lightning struck everything, causing death and lighting fires, leaving the area a bloodless battlefield.

* * *

"So, you ready to tell me how old you are?" 

"…"

Bankotsu sighed, quite annoyed with her lacking effort to converse. They had been walking for a while now, well out of range from the village she was being kept as nothing more important than a test subject.

"…Well…are you hungry?"

"…"

Why had he saved this girl again? Bankotsu tried his hardest to remember he even scratched at his temple—as if that could possibly speed up the thinking process. But putting the sarcasm aside, in reality Bankotsu really didn't know why he saved her. Why did he take her away from a place he knew she would either be killed in or treated the same until she could leave on her own—especially since he knew that he probably wouldn't be capable of taking care of her himself? To think about it, he barely even took care of himself. Well ok, he ate when he felt hungry—albeit how disgusting his catches usually are, he bathed when he felt he was on the brink of an ogre, relieved himself whenever and wherever he felt like, and…well that's it really.

Maybe for now, he could just stick to customary greetings until they reached a village. There, maybe he could find someone willing to take this girl in…

Why can't he just drop he off here? Yeah. That's a good idea. Maybe after he found out a least a little about her, then he'd be satisfied.

"What's your name, kid?"

"…"

ARGH!

With a long breath, Bankotsu calmed himself. Finally giving up, he decided it would be just fine if they walked in silence for now. The mercenary took this time to actually look at the kid, for all he really knew was that the kid was a girl who looked filthy and wore a baggy jinbei. Not only that, but he finally registered the fact the he actually slowed his pace down for the kid with short legs. Did that seem nice of him?

This child was barely any taller than his elbow, he noticed. Her hair was wild and probably hadn't been washed in a long time, most likely why she kept in two loose, ebony, braids on either shoulder. As the girl walked along side him, if not a small step behind, her bangs bounced and frequently bothered her sight, resulting in multiple swipes to move them. Her skin seemed grayed, as if she hadn't been in the sun since she was born—but he knew that was just the pillage of dirt clinging to her face and skin. Bankotsu studied her eyes, noting that this was the first time he hadn't seen that great sorrow in those gray eyes of hers.

Being one of charm and knowledge of conversation—Bankotsu decided he'd have to say something he knew she would **have** to answer to.

The mercenary stopped in his tracks and shifted to fully face the kid. "…Alright, so I got you out of the village. …But…why are you still following me?"

Her eyes widened, and Bankotsu wasn't so sure, but he could have sworn he saw two embarrassed blushes on her cheeks. The girl's head bowed, too hindered to look up at him again. Why _was_ she following him?

It was Bankotsu's eyes' turn to widen as she turned and started walking back. He quickly grabbed a hold of her shoulder and pivoted her around to face him.

"Hey, I was just joking. You know, trying to get you to talk, or answer. But hey—you're pretty good at keep that mouth of yours shut. I guess I'll have to try harder, huh?" Bankotsu, for the first time in a LONG time, offered someone a smile. A healthy, charming smile.

With his grip on her shoulder, he continued north, bringing her with him. "Hey, is it because I haven't told you anything about myself that you're keeping quiet? That's it, isn't it?"

"…" The girl kept her head facing the Earth.

Soon, once their pace was evened and they were going in the right direction, he let go of her shoulder. His eyes looked upward as he tried to remember the earlier questions he asked her….

"Well ok, my age is a mystery, even to myself, and even though I could probably do the math to find out—I guess I'm just too lazy to."

She giggled.

If anything, that seemed to fuel him up fully. At the sound of her small giggle, his mouth curved up in a smile. "Yes, actually I'm quite hungry. Last thing I ate was a bowl of rice I stole from an old lady—and you know how much they eat." He showed her a visual by bringing his two hands together and cupping them. His Banryuu being covered in its violet cloth and strapped to his back.

"Like that—no wait," He changed his mind, taking one hand away and left the other cupped alone, "Probably that much. Yeah, like that."

Remembering the questions in order of when he had asked, the girl started to laugh a little louder, even more so when he started to joke.

"Ah, and lastly, my name is Bankotsu. Nice to meet you."

Finally, the girl looked up at him from the ground, and their eyes met—her cheerful gray ones with his amused blue ones. It was actually the first time he had seen her smile. It was imperfect, one or two teeth slightly crooked and the color off-white, as well as –he counted- two missing, meaning two new ones would grow in soon. Not to mention her teeth were so small and short…she just held the perfect image of childish.

"My name is Hanako…I'm 6 years old." The girl replied, faintly.

But he heard it, and gratefully patted her head. Maybe…they didn't have to stop at a village.

"So, _Hanako_, are you hungry?"

* * *

Oh yay. Another chapter. --sorry guys im a bit weighted with boredom and fatigue.-- 

**Hanako**; Flower Child

-Monica

PS: All DeathNote fans---AHHHH THERES A MOVIE COMING OUT, I CANT WAIT!

--sighs-- Back to boredom.


End file.
